Things Change
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: Her life had changed... she was no longer herself. She had made the choice and would do whatever she had to, she would even trust a vampire. Disclaimer I do NOT own True Blood! Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

I clutched the infant to my chest, being careful so i didn't hurt her as i ran for our lives. I didn't mean to witness what i had but i did, and it didn't stop there, i had intervened... saved the child and dropped my bag which contained my drivers ID and some bills. I kept my credit, debit, and cash in my pocket so i was good in that department. I am such a idiot now these murderers knew where i lived and my name. I had to change my name, car, looks, over all my idenity, i had to move away from my home town and i had to protect this baby. For some reason whatever these people wanted had something to do with murdering this newborn's family... her included. I stopped for a second, i had two choices. One, run out in to the middle of the busy street and hope i didn't get hit or two, wait for a opening and pray these men that are chasing me don't catch up before then...

~2 months later~

I had found a man who could make me papers that not even the police could see threw, which is what i needed. I was now Lyn Taylor, since i wasn't sure if i should change my age or not i ended up staying at my age of 19. Of course i got birth certificates and everything else i would need for the baby. Her name was now Chloe Taylor i would probally never know what her real name was. Unless i looked it up online but i didn't want to in case they were watching. Illegally she was now my daughter... i could get in to so much trouble for this. I looked at the mirror. I use to have long light brown hair that stopped at the middle of my back, i usually kept it braided. Now i had black hair that went to a couple of inches above the shoulder. Since i couldn't chance my eye color they were still a bright blue.

With a sigh i turned towards the open door and walked out. Chloe was still asleep in the little porta crib i had gotten her, she looked so peaceful... A tear hit the back of my hand and i blinked a couple of times, surprised i hadn't even known i was crying. I wiped the tears away and crossed the room pulling on a pair of black jeans, a light blue tank top and a black hooded jacket. I worked at a day care now so atleast i could take Chloe with me, she didn't have to leave my sight which was a huge relief. I put on my white Tenni shoes that were great for running in. I looked up at the time and saw that it was 7: 24 in the morning. I crossed the room and gently picked her up, she stirred a little bit but just snuggled up against my chest. Unfortunately she had to wake up now but i suppose a few more minutes while i packed the diaper bag couldn't hurt anyone.

I put two scoops of formula and four ounces of water in to the bottle, put on the lid and gave it a could shake making sure that it was all mixed well. Almost as if she knew, she started to cry. I gave her the bottle as i looked out the window. My life had changed completely, i was just a college student studying to become a nurse and then i drop off the face of the earth. I didn't have any contact with my mother, it was safer if she didn't know where i was, if i was still alive. My friends didn't know anything either and would probally never know it was better for everyone that way. I missed how my life use to be but i didn't regret my decision to protect this child. Yea i probally should have went to the athorites but i didn't and i couldn't help but wonder if i had would Chloe be safer. She finished her milk, i set the bottle in the sink and burped her. Thank god for tv or i wouldn't know how to even care for her.

She was now dressed with her little botties a pair of pants, long sleeve shirt, her white jacket that she seemed to love and the matching hat. I was glad about that atleast i had done something right. I didn't want to take any chances, it was after all the dead of winter. I gently put her in her car seat, making sure she was secure and nothing was hurting her before i got out shut the door and slipped in to the drivers seat. I turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway of the little 1 bedroom, 1 bath house that Chloe and i had been living in for the past 2 months and began to drive through traffic.

Thankfully we arrived just on time at the First Step Learning Centre. "Goodmorning Lyn!" One of the younger women who worked here called out to be from behind the counter. Though i was the youngest she was 23. "Goodmorning Emma." I smiled letting the fake southern accent that i had perfected out. "Has Chloe been good for ya?" She asked and i looked down at the baby. She was asleep in her car seat. "A little angel." I assurred and signed in. "Abigal called out sick so it's just you and me today." I knew Emma wants to be my friend, she likes me and has told me on serveral occusions that i am a nice person but i didn't want to put her in danger so i was cival but avoided becoming to close to her. "Poor girl i hope she gets better soon." I said, it sucked to be sick so i did feel bad for her.

I looked around, everything was already set up so i didn't have much that i needed to do. "I'll be back in a minute Emma." I called over my shoulder as i headed to babies room to put Chloe in one of the available cribs. Once she was settled i set her diaper bag underneath the crib and silently left the room. She would probally sleep for another half an hour before she woke up again. I shut the door just as quietly as i had left to see serveral people talking to Emma their children. Tugging on there sleeves, some crying, others trying to run to the toys. I smiled and made my way towards them. "Lyn can you watch them for a few minutes, i'll be right there to help." Emma smiled before turning back to a middle aged woman who was trying to keep her twin boys her were a little over than 1 years old from crawling away. "Of course." I said to her before looking at all the children and parents. "So who wants to go play?" I asked and smiled when they started begging their parents. I heard serveral fines and might as wells before i was surrounded by children from age 2 to 4. I led them to the toy area, letting them play so everything could be settled before some of them started leaning how to count and others learned their ABC's.

The day had passed rather slowly than usual, of course the children were a handful and by the time i had started teaching the 4 year olds some really simple math Chloe had woken up and i had to get her. She spent the rest of the day with me as i cared for the children. It was now 6:30pm and the last of the children were leaving with their parents. "Phew that was a long day, usually it goes by pretty fast." Emma said as she started cleaning up the toys. "Kinda weird huh?" I asked as i cleaned up behind the counter, making sure everything was in it's place or tomorrow. "Yup, i should probally head home now. Andy will be wondering where i'm at if i'm late again and with those things running around he gets pretty scared." She laughed and i couldn't help but smile. Her husband absolutely adored her, her probally worshipped the ground she walked on. "Alright, drive safe." I said before i walked in to the babies room, put Chloe in her car seat, picked up her diaper bag and made my way out of the building.

Once we were both in the car i pulled out and headed towards the grocery store, i needed to get more formula, diapers, wipes, and of course some grocerys. My thoughts started to drift from my list of things i needed to get to my mother's plea for help in finding me. I wish there was a way were i could let my mother know i was safe and fine without sending trouble her way but there wasn't and i wouldn't. For now she had to think that her baby girl was gone, for now she had to think i was in danger, and for now she had to think i was dead. That would probally be the best anyways, if mother thought i was dead. I just hope she knows how much i love her and that gives her comfort some how and she moves on. That was the best i could hope for...

Wal mart was as busy as ever today but what did i expect, today was friday. This place is always busy on the weekends. I slowly made my way to the baby stuff, of course it took be about 15 minutes just to get there because everyone was in everyone's way. I decided i would just go grocery shopping on monday, i had enough food at the house to last me that long anyways but i would still need to get threw this crowd to get what i needed for Chloe. I ditched the cart for one of those baskets and held Chloe, hoping that no one was stupid enough to shove me while i was holding her. I was protective by nature that was why i didn't blink when it came to saving her. That's why i wouldn't blink when it comes to punching someone. I picked up diapers, wipes, and formula. Just for the hell of it i picked up a toy that sung an had lights. She seemed to really like that one and who was i to say she couldn't have it. Besides she didn't have any toys before now because she didn't have any intrest in them before thought honestly she was probally on intrested in the lights.

Getting to the register was hell, i offically decided some time between having to cut threw other departments and people rudely stepping right in front of me and shooting me glares that i was never going to shop at Wal mart on the weekends again. At least i was now at the register. "She's adorable! How old is she?" The cashier a elderly woman, probally around 50 asked as she scanned the formula. "She two months old." I replyed using the southern accent, i didn't want anyone to know i wasn't from around here. "Aww. Such a sweetheart." She cooed and Chloe looked at her. She looked like she was saying ooo it was cute. "Yes she is." I agreed, Chloe was definately a good baby. She only cried when she was hungry or i wasn't in sight when she woke up. "Well, the total is $34.68." she said and i had a feeling that she would have rathered continued to coo over Chloe than deal with the people in line behind me. I did not blame her. I gave her exactly what the cost was and she handed me the receipt. "You have a good evening now." She smiled and i returned her's with one of my own. "Thank you, you to."

Chloe and I had gotten home some time around 8:45 and were now lying, well i was lying down on the couch while she was lying on my chest my arms wrapped around her as we both watched the news. Though she was probally just watching the lights. I was only barely paying attention to the tv, paying more attention to my thoughts. I was jerked from my thoughts when i heard my mother's voice.

_"I think i speak for all of Amy's family and friends" She sobbed. "When i say that she was a wonderful girl, she loved to help people and often went out of her way to take care of others... i can't believe my baby girl is gone..." She paused and looked at the man standing beside her. A police officer. "But My Amy would never kidnap a infant from her family. I think you've got in wrong! She would never! There has to be something your missing!" The man gave her a apologenic look before he spoke. "Amy Summers body was found with that of the missing infant, Nicole Thorne. Thursday night near the paddock mall in west palm beach, Florida. The evidence that was found proves that Amy broke in to the Thorne house and stole the infant. The evidence doesn't give any clue as to if she was the one who murdered Alan Thorne or his wife Renee Thorne. We found evidence that shows that there were others in the house before Amy went in. As to who we are still waiting for the results." He stopped apparently finished or so i thought. "The babies body had been released and her funeral is December 20th. Amy's is still being held in till further notice." My mother broke down hitting her knees as she sobbed. _

I couldn't watch that anymore... so i changed the channel to some cartoon. I couldn't stop myself from crying, my mother wasn't going to let go as easily as i had hoped... "I am so sorry mother!" I cried the tears blinding me.

I blamed myself for everything, my mother was suffering because of me. But i didn't have a choice... i knew it would take time but mother had to move on, i had no idea how long Chloe and i would have to run for our lives and in till it was safe mother had to think i was dead. If i had been more careful i could have probally stayed with mother, no body would have known the difference... ok well that's not true and i know it. It would be hard to ignore a baby showing up out of no where. I could never involve anyone in this nor would i. It was to dangerous. I was playing a dangerous game and we either survived or we didn't, i wouldn't couldn't drag anyone in to this. Yet my mother had tried to stay strong as she stood beside that police man... i was causing her so much pain... i don't think i should return to her even if it is ever safe enough for me to... it would just hurt her more...

I shook, the force of my pain to much. I had been crying for hours... i hadn't slept nor had i tried, it was pointless i would not be able to sleep tonight. Serveral more hours passed rather slowly, Chloe would wake up and i would take care of her but i couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop thinking of my mother. By the time i had to get ready for work i wanted nothing more than to call out, but if i did that would be one day less of pay and Chloe and i really needed it, so i would go. I made a pot of coffee before i hopped in the shower leaving the door open so i could see and hear Chloe.

I knew her name now... it had been Nicole Thorne and she couldn't even know for god knows how long. I rubbed the body wash all over my body, as i took deep calming breaths and let the hot water relax my muscles. Pushing the thoughts from my mind, i needed to be alert, i had no idea if those people believed that we were dead or not, or if they were even still looking for us. I didn't need any distractions, i shouldn't have even allowed it to torment me all night. What if they came while i was crying blinded by my tears? No... i had to be strong... i would also have to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

After downing my third cup of coffee i got Chloe dressed, packed the diaper bag, fed her and was on my way to work. I had been right to get her the toy, she loved watching the lights, i didn't know if she liked the melody that played, i suppose i would find out soon. Work that day was busy, Saturday... one of the days parents enjoy spending time with each other, i could see from raising Chloe that it was not easy period but then again she was never that bad. "Wow today was brutal." Emma said as she collasped in to a chair. "Yea." I had to agree since it was only her and me today usually we had Abigal and i was sure neither of us realized excatly how much she helped us in till she wasn't here. The children were absolutely horrible, they ran around knocking over things, screaming as they chased one another, at least none of them fought they just seemed to be having a lot of fun. Though naturally Emma and I had to calm them down which lasted for maybe a couple of minutes before it started again full force. So we were glad to see them go home.

"I am so glad Chloe behaved." She said after a few minutes. "Me to." But Chloe was always good so it wasn't like i expected a terror fit from her. "Lyn... is it alright if i ask you what happened to her father?" I nearly stopped breathing, i should have expected someone to ask but i hadn't. So i chose the first thing that came to mind. "When he found out i was pregnant he left us and joined the navy." It occurred to me afterwards that i probally should have just said he got in to a car accident or died of some type of illness.

"He gets you pregnant and then bails? Hun i am sorry but that man did not deserve you." I could see the sympathy and anger in her eyes. "Well i got Chloe so i could honestly careless about the bastard." At this point i was just going with whatever fitted this lie better. "I understand that. She's a wonderful child, always so well behaved." She smiled and stood up. "Yes she is." I smiled at least i didn't have to lie about that. "I best be heading home my hubby has a surprise for me." She giggled excitment lighting her eyes. "Ya we should probally head home to, Night Emma." I smiled and she practically ran out the door. I laughed, Chloe cooed and took a hold of my finger. I slung her bag over my shoulder, gently put her in the car seat, carefully replacing my finger with the toy and walked outside. Crossing the parking lot to my Dodge truck, i unlocked it and gently put her seat in it's place. The click letting me know it was locked in. Just to make sure i tugged on it a little bit happy that it was secure and then hopped out shutting the door behind me.

Now i would have to kill off this imaginary man, so to avoid her asking what if he comes back. I am such a idiot. The drive home started off being just that in till i decided to go to this art show at the local college. I wasn't sure if i actually wanted to go or if i was trying to avoid another break down which would probally happen anyway's. Pulling in to the parking spot, i turned off my truck, hopped out just to climb in to the back and take Chloe out of the backseat. I got out once again, slung her bag over my shoulder and shut the door behind me. I made sure the truck was locked before i slipped in to the crowd and entered with everyone else.

There were so many paintings, sketches, it was amazing! These people are so talented! There was this one that was so realistic that i wondered for a second why there was a kitten in a vase. Chloe seemed to enjoy all the bright colors before she fell asleep. I smiled at her and slipped off my jacket using it so the light stayed out of her eyes. I saw this one of a farm and another of horses running towards the sunset. Everything was amazing. I looked around and found myself wishing i was still in college working to become a nurse. I wasn't surprised that i missed school after all being a nurse and helping people was something i strived for. Maybe eventually i could be but for now i was a 19 year old mother who cared for children, well thats what people would be allowed to know.

A man about 20 feet away from me was watching my every move. My fear spiked and i spun around heading for a crowded area. I would have went outside but i was afraid he would follow. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and saw that he hadn't meant to scare me. He knew i was looking at him because he raised his hands probally to show that he meant no harm and took a step back lowering his hands back to his sides. I relaxed as much as i could, embarassed that i had over reacted. I realized with a shock that he was probally 16 or 17 years old. More than likely just checking me out or something. Now i just felt stupid. There was no way in hell that i was going to go back to the portrait i had just been looking at. I looked away from him just to find that i was standing right in front of some muscular guy who was staring down my shirt.

Not wanting to anger him in case he went all wanna be hulk or something i turned away resisting the urge to glare at him and i crossed the room preferring my embarassment rather than some guy who could force himself on me and there would be nothing i could do to stop him. At this point i probally should have just went home. So much for no way in hell because i was not standing in front of the portrait again. Chloe let out a little cry and i knew immediately that she was hungry. I sat down on a step away from everyone else and dug threw the diaper bag pulling out her bottle setting it between my legs so i could take off the cap. Putting the lid on my knee, i went back to looking threw the bag.

I found the container of formula at the bottom and brought it to the top putting two scoops in to the bottle, put the lid back on both the formula container and bottle. Giving the bottle a good shake before i put the nipple in her mouth and she sucked greedily. Once she was finished i would leave, there was no point in staying if i was just going to continue to scare myself. I noticed that the teenager was coming towards me. Once he was in front of me he stopped and looked at me. "I want to apologize for scaring you." He started, oddly out of character for a teenager. I decided to stop him. "Honestly it's not you fault, i actually scared myself earlier when i was watching the news." I said not able to hide my embarassment.

He seemed the accept that but something in his eyes told me that he knew i was lying. Chloe finished the bottle and i set it in the bag and burped her. "Godric!" A black haired woman called as she walked gracefully towards us. So his name is Godric well thats a unusual name. "Isabel." He said her name in greeting and she smiled at him before looking down at me. "Hello my name is Isabel Beaumont." She said and i put the bag over my shoulder. "I'm Lyn Taylor and this is my daughter Chloe." I had said this enough times now that it was like the truth to me so i was hoping that they would see it as the truth as well. They exchanged looks and i stood up. They obviously doubted what i had told them so i needed to leave now. I checked my watch and honestly i did need to get home now, it was really late and i hadn't eaten all day. "I need to get home but it was nice to meet you both." I smiled before walking past them.

I hope they know i wasn't trying to be rude but i had been so unless the were physic i was deffinately very rude. Sorry... I am just trying to avoid trouble and protect Chloe. I had a feeling that they knew she wasn't really my daughter. How would they know unless they were... vampires. Oh my god, I stopped and turned around facing them. My shock echoed in their eyes. These two could ruin everything... i needed to leave... now.

I made it to my truck and got Chloe in dropping the bag on the floor of the truck and hopped out shutting the door only to be pushed against it. "Where does the child belong!" He growled, he thought i was going to hurt her. "You've got it all wrong i am protecting her!" I was panicking. "From what?" I couldn't tell him. "I can't tell you. Please you have to believe me! I gave up everything to save her! I would never be a danger to her!" It seemed like he was trying to decide if he should trust me or not. I wasn't going to risk anyone finding out so i had whispered and would continue if i had to. "You will tell me." He said his voice steady as he reached in my pocket and took my keys before opening the front door and putting me inside. "Move over." Oh my god, were we being kidnapped by a vampire. I didn't have any choice but to listen so i moved, he got in and turned on my truck pulling out and speeding down the street. "Hey! Slow down!" I yelled at him, leaning between the seats holding her seat so nothing happened to her. Thankfully he did slow down, slowly i moved back to sitting in the seat.

"Explain." It was a order, something i had never been good at taking but for Chloe's safety and survival i had no choice. "Fine..." I guess i really had no choice... who knows what he would do if i didn't tell him. "A couple of months ago i witnessed her parents being murdered, the killers were about to hurt her when i cut the lights and broke in grabbed her and got the hell out of there. I changed everything, my idenity, car, i left behind my life to save hers." I gave him the quick version but it was still enough that ff he let me go i would have to move and change everything once again. We couldn't stay here... it was just to risky now. "Why didn't you take this to your police?" He asked looking at me. "Eyes on the road!" I said pointing out the window. He chuckled but did so much to my relief. "I probally should have but then more people would be involved." My mother would have involved herself and it was just a risk i wasn't willing to take.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked after a moment. "No where, any of the places i go wouldn't be safe for either of you." He answered. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to kill us. "Will you let us go home? Please." His face was blank i couldn't tell what he was thinking and it scared me. "As long as you live in Dallas i can protect the infant and you." I blinked, did he really just offer to? "Why would you? Your a vampire i am a pathetic human, i don't know wouldn't i be considered food." Fully granted a vampire protecting Chloe would be great for her, i didn't know him and i didn't want to risk her life. "If what you say is true then she will need all the protection she can get and like you said your a human." Ha ha... very funny. "By the way your truck sucks." I rolled my eyes. "I know i'm human but i have been driving this thing for a couple of months i am well aware that it sucks." I said not actually caring that he had dissed the truck.

I was uneasy with being around him now... it wouldn't have been this way if he hadn't approached this the way he did. "Please let us go home." I tried again, having every intention to just run as soon as i got the chance. "I am sorry for treating you like a criminal." Yeah he had treated me pretty close to that but i knew it was because he thought i was going to harm Chloe. This guy was a very caring man. "You don't have to apologize. I probally would have done the same thing if was in your place." The fact that he was trusting me like this was strange to me. It worried me and i couldn't help but think the worse. "Where do you live?" He asked and i just gave him a look that screamed you really think that i am going to tell you that. "I am just going to make sure you two get home safely." I honestly don't care what his intentions are, i am not telling him. "Lyn i could track your scent any time i wanted to and find where you live." He could fucking track me! Shit! "Your annoying." I said without thinking and was startled when he laughed. "Here." He pulled over and got out, i slipped behind the wheel. "I am following you to make sure no one causes you any trouble." He said in a tone that told me end of discussion. I sighed knowing that i couldn't stop him anyway's.

He followed me about half way before he just rode in the bed of the truck, i didn't know weither to stake him or myself. He was honestly annoying the hell out of me. I would have to change everything again, it was hell to find a job that i could take Chloe with me and now i had to do it again because of him. I mean i understand that he cares and all but damn, all he had to do was watch my reactions and know that i had know intention of hurting her ever. Fucking pain in my ass. He shot me a amused look almost as if he knew i was fuming and i resisted the urge to flick him off. When i pulled in to the driveway he was already beside my door, i opened it enough that it wouldn't hit him and got out. "Are you staying or Dallas or are you going to run?" He asked, voice steady, eyes showing nothing. "I will either be here or gone tomorrow night." I told him and i caught the amusement flicker threw his eyes before he looked at the back seat. "She's crying." I opened the door and climbed in sitting beside her. "Whatcha doing baby girl?" I asked in a playful tone knowing full well she couldn't answer me but she did immediately stop crying. I got her out of the truck, grabbed her bag, and got out shutting the door behind me. I walked to the door and unlocked it but when i turned to say goodbye to Godric he was no longer there. So i just went inside, changed her diaper, and put her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning i awoke around the usual time of 6, Chloe had been rather restless last night but if could be because she picked up on my mood. I had spend most of the night just lying there debating if i should leave or give Godric a chance. I kept thinking what if i left and those men found us, what if something happened that i couldn't get us out of, all those what if's going through my mind last night is what made me decide to give this teenaged vampire a chance. One chance that i probally shouldn't even be giving but this was for Chloe's protection, so i really didn't have much of a choice. I would never chance her life, i just hope i was right about trusting him.

I got out of bed and looked to see that Chloe was asleep. She was probally going to be a bit of a pain in my ass today but i dealt with children for a living so i don't really think it will matter much. I crossed the room stopping in front of the wooden dresser. I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, a red tank top, black bra and panties, then headed for the shower leaving the door wide open. Once i was finished i looked in the foggy mirror at the woman who had become very familar with in the last two months. She had short black hair with bright blue eyes, she was 5'8"... she was me... for now anyway's who knew how long i could be Lyn Taylor. I would prefer to be Amy Summers... but she was dead. Well not litterally or i wouldn't be standing here. With a sigh i got dressed and left the bathroom.

Chloe was wide awake, her green eyes looking around for me. I knew if she didn't see me in a second she would cry so i walked over to the crib. "Goodmorning baby girl!" I cooed and she raised one of her little hands for me. "Come on lets get you ready for the day." I said and picked her up. I brought her to the bathroom and put her in on of those baby bathtubs, i honestly have no idea what it was called. Once i had removed her onesie and gave her a bath she was wrapped in her little pink towel and i walked back to the dresser and pick on a white long sleeved dress that had red and pink flowers all over it, a pair of white pants, so pink booties and her jacket she seems to like. Once she was dressed i pulled on my jacket, packed her diaper bag, and put my cash and keys in my jean pocket. I was just about the leave the house when the phone rang.

I pick up the cordless and answered wondering who it could be. "Taylor residence." I said in the southern accent, it was habit when i was talking to anyone else besides Chloe now.

"Are you Lyn Taylor?" I man from the other end asked. I was beginning to get worried.

"Yes." I said wondering if i should have said no.

"Good, my employer Godric did not know if you would be staying or not but as you are still there i assume you have decided to stay?" Great...

"For now." I said simply. This was only a chance that i was giving this vampire.

"Alright then, i have orders to send you a cell phone so you can call him any time you are in need of him." The cocky bastard thought i would stay? and was sending me a cell phone like i couldn't just go and get a prepaid or something.

"If it's alright i would rather just buy a prepaid myself."

"Ma'am this one would have a tracking device so he could find you without having to share his blood." Share his blood? What the fuck!

"Ok just send the phone if you want to." I wasn't pleased with the thought of being tracked... at all! In fact i was rather pissed but it was nessecary and just in case i would make sure it actually came from Godric before i brought it any where with me.

"I'll be in touch." He said and i rolled my eyes despite the fact that i knew he couldn't see it.

"I'll be waiting." I said sarcastically before hanging up. I put the phone back on its charger and picked up Chloe who had been lying on my bed, slung the bag over my shoulder, slipped on my tenni shoes, and then i headed outside. I locked the door then walked to the truck that had pretty much been used against my will last night. I was still pretty annoyed that Godric had scared me last night. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to trust him but i chose to give him a chance and i suppose i should. I got Chloe in and then i got in and pulled out of the driveway heading down the familar road to work. About half way to work i decided to stop and get some breakfast so i stopped a Dunkin Donuts, i got two plain bagels and two coffees with suger and creamer packets since i didn't no how Emma drank her coffee.

Once i got to work i wasn't surprised to find Emma was already there, she was currently behind the counter looking over some paperwork. "Goodmorning Emma." I said as i sat the bag of bagels and tray of coffee on the counter. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee or if you even like it but theres a bagel for you and of course the coffee." I smiled, i figured while i was in line that in would be rude to come here without something for her to and since she was always so nice i figured why not do something nice for her. "Oh my god! Thank you so much Lyn! I was in a hurry this moment so i forgot to even eat and i can not run without my coffee!" She said in a rush and i almost laughed at her. "Your welcome, i'll be in the back putting Chloe's stuff away. Feel free to get your food. I'll be right back." I said and then i went to the babies room. I put the diaper bag in its usual place underneath the crib before i took Chloe out of her car seat and slid it out of the way beside the crib.

When i got back out she was sitting at the table we use to give the kids their snacks eating her bagel. She was definately happy. I was glad i had gotten in for her. "Come on over Lyn." She smiled holding up the bag for me. I crossed the room and sat down in a little blue chair. "Wow i feel silly." I laughed as she handed me the bag and i pulled out my food one handed the other cradling Chloe. "You get use to it after a while, it only embarasses me now when some of the parents shoot me funny looks." She told me smiling as i took a bite. God i had no idea how hungry i was, i know i forgot to eat yesterday which is something that kind of paled in importance to me spilling my secret to a teenaged vampire. "Thats good to know." I laughed. "You'll never guess what Andy did for me last night!" She said rather loudly. I was wondering when she would say something about that, normally she would tell us as soon as we walked threw the door.

"Um nope i can't guess, what did he do?" I said not really wanting to play the guessing game. "He cooked me dinner! Not just the usual tv dinners either! He made a selection of seafood served in the candlelight!" Her eyes were filled with love. I couldn't help wishing i could have a man like that but i wasn't stupid i knew that in till Chloe and i were safe it was just to risky. So i locked that thought away, i had to try not to think of that again... it just bothered me to much. "Aww how sweet!" I said, like i had thought before i was pretty sure Andy worshipped the ground she walked on. "He is." She said smiling. Before i could say anything we heard the pitter patter of little feet.

The day passed as fast as it usually did well except for the last two days they were unusually slow. We taught them and played with them. Taking turns between the older children and the infants. "I wonder what all those kids were on yesterday because they were not nearly as bad as they were today." Emma laughed as she picked up the toys. I cleaned off the snack table while Chloe was napping in the baby room. "I don't know maybe they ate chocolate for breakfast or something." I said not able to come up with anything else. "Their parents must hate us." She joked laughing a little when she suddenly stopped. I looked up to make sure she was alright when i saw Godric standing there near the counter.

"Can i help you?" Emma asked, if she had any idea he was a vampire i don't think she would be so calm. "No ma'am i am just waiting for Lyn." He said and i watched the wheels turn in her head before her expression settled in to one of realization and irritation... shit she thought Godric was Chloe's dad. "Hey Emma can you go check on Chloe for me." I asked hoping she did and didn't yell at him for no reason. "One sec Lyn." She said slightly raising her hand to me. "He's not who-" She cut me off. "Are you Chloe's father?" I silently pleaded with him to say no, i think at this point i would have been down on my knees begging him to say no. He was deffinately amused. Oh my god i was so not even going to give him the chance to answer. "He is not Chloe's father." I said in a case closed tone. Please drop it. "He has the same hair color she does..." Oh my god... seriously? God do you hate me? He just smiled and i grabbed her hand. "Let me see what he wants and then you can talk to him okay?" I said once i got her attention.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Once she was gone i walked right up to him. "Really? You had to come here... god damn it. Long story short, Emma asked me about Chloe's father i told her he got me pregnant and then left us to join the navy. She is bound determined that your him." He laughed quietly. "You should have said he died." I wanted to smack him right now but that would more than likely only hurt me. "Please just say your a neighbor or something." He was thinking about it. "I think i want to see what she says." God i wish i had a stake. "Fine but if she says anything that pisses you off it's not her fault that you chose to do this so don't take it out on her." I glared before turning around and heading for the babies room. This fucking vampire was going to complicate everything!

"How's Chloe doing?" I asked as i walked in the room. "She's great, she was asleep when i walked in but her diaper was wet so i just thought i would change her." She said and i gave her a small smile. "So what did he want?" She asked and since i didn't know what to tell her i just said. "I don't know actually he never really got to the point, but i think he's waiting to see what you want to say." I looked out the door to see he was still standing there, obviously listening in on our conversation. "Then i don't think i should disapoint him." She said her voice not her usual happy one but more of a weird calm. She passed Chloe to me and walked out naturally i followed after getting Chloe's car seat and diaper bag.

By the time i had joined them they were both already talking. "Why would you bolt as soon as you found out Lyn was pregnant?" Emma asked and i was actually finding this rather amusing so i leaned against the wall nearest to them, unable to hide my smile. "Fear." He said and i understood what he was implying by that. The fear of finding out your girlfriend was pregnant and you were going to be a father in less then a year, the doubts that had to plague a mans thoughts. "Who cares! She needed you and you left!" I put one hand over my mouth trying to keep from laughing, i knew all to well that if Emma knew she was yelling at a vampire right now she would freak out. He was playing his part well, the regret and all. If i didn't know he was faking i would have believed this. "I am back now." I saw the amusement flash through his eyes but i don't think Emma did. All she was doing was amusing him. "What makes you think she wants you back!" She yelled, getting annoyed with him.

I knew how that was so i didn't blame her for it. What i did blame her for was scaring Chloe and the poor baby started to cry. "It's alright baby, shh she didn't mean to scare you." I said softly gently rocking Chloe in my arms, it took her a few minutes to quite down but once she did Emma started again. I would have thought poor Godric if i didn't know that he was amused with this. She proceeded to tell him what she thought of him and honestly nearly had me doubling over in laughter. She had told him that he was a useless peice of shit that didn't deserve a woman like me and he should go fuck himself. "Emma." I started trying to keep the amusement out of my voice and failing miserably. "Maybe you should head back to Andy now, the poor man is probally frantic by now." She shot Godric a hateful look before apparently deciding that she should return. "Ya knowing him he probally is. Goodnight Lyn, Chloe... go get hit by a bus asshole." She said before leaving.

The amusement i had been trying to keep hidden for the last 45 minutes came out as soon as she got in her car. I was laughing so hard. "I can't haha believe haha you haha!" I couldn't finish my sentence. "I almost feel bad for him." He said watching her drive away. I realized he was talking about Andy but i couldn't actually say anything till the laughing calmed. When it finally did about a minute later i couldn't stop smiling. "You don't need to Andy loves her, i doubt those two even fight." I said as i looked down at Chloe who was watching me, almost as if she wanted to know if i was ok. I looked back up to see Godric watching us. "What?" I asked merely out of curiousity. "Nothing. I came to give you the phone, i had a feeling you would rather in came straight from me." He said all amusement leaving his eyes but a small smile appeared. "Your right but it's just because i don't want to take any chances." He nodded.

"To you wouldn't be trusting me taking a chance?" He asked and i honestly had no idea how to answer that... but he was waiting so i just decided to tell him what i thought. "Honestly... it's not really a chance i want to take but i made the decision to trust you and give you one chance. I don't think i should jump to conclusions about you." He was different i could feel it... i just hoped i was right and that it was a good different.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and i had learned a few things about Godric. One was that he was the sheriff of Dallas which enabled him to protect Chloe and I from the vampires rather easily. Two, he actually respected humans and wanted our kinds to get along... which had surprised me, and three is he over 2000 years old which by the way i actually thought was cool, i just haven't told him that. I was becoming close to this vampire and i didn't know weither to welcome it or hide from it. I guess all of this just proves you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. When i had first met him i had embarassed myself by over reacting, i had thought he was 16 or 17 years old. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was a vampire but honestly i was grasping at straws there, i could have been very wrong instead of right on the mark.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Chloe started crying. Getting up from the couch i walked in to my room and picked her up. Rocking her back and forth, talking to her in a soothing voice. I turned to go threw the diaper bag and get the wipes when i saw someone lying on my bed, my heart stopped and kicked it in to over drive, my instincts screaming at me to run but there was a voice in my head that told me to check before i acted. Whoever it was turned the light on and i saw Godric lying there smirking. "Do not do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled at him, if i had something i could have thrown at him i would have done it. I tried to calm myself down, as i went to get the wipes. "It wasn't my intention, i am sorry." He said but when i looked over he was still smiling.

"I thought you had to leave to handle some paperwork?" I said it coming out as a question. "I am done." He only left about 15 minutes ago. "That fast?" I asked as i changed her diaper and put her pants back on, settling her in one of my arms before throwing away the diaper and putting away the wipes. "You don't live that far from my nest and it wasn't as much as Isabel had made it out to be." He said, i could tell he didn't like this subject of paperwork it was a lot like watching a teenager being upset about homework and i nearly laughed out loud at the thought, i would have if i had actually wanted to explain it to him. "I'll be right back." I said laying Chloe back down in her crib and headed to the bathroom to wash my hands.

When i came back out Godric was sitting on the edge on the bed while she was reaching for him. He looked at me and i realized the only reason he hadn't picked her up like she wanted was because he didn't want to upset me. Could i trust Godric to be careful with her? I asked myself as i crossed the room, picked Chloe up and sat beside him. As i looked in to his blue gray eyes i knew without a doubt in my mind that Godric would never hurt her. So i held her out to him and watched as the 2000 year old vampire gently took Chloe from me and held her. Almost instantly she smiled at him and his eyes soften. It was amazing to watch how this child had Godric pretty much wrapped around her little finger.

She took a hold of his hand and was sqeezing his finger, giggling when he would move it slightly. "I can just see it now, what would Isabel think if she saw you at the mercy of a two month old?" I asked smiling. "Isabel would think it was amazing. Stan would be... pissed. My child Eric would be a combination of pissed off and amused." I had only heard Stan's name once or twice before but i was aware that he was a nest mate of Godric's. Eric however i hadn't heard of in till now. I was confused about him calling him his child but i decided to ask about it later. "If you tell anyone i will cheerfully stake you." I said in a playful tone so he knew i was kidding. "But i am glad you decided to help us." I didn't realize how true those words were in till i had said them.

"You wouldn't be able to get that close." He said, wow a 2000 year old vampire was playing along. "I'm that close now." I smiled. "But you don't have a stake." He said smirking. "Gwah!" Both of us looked down at Chloe then to find that she was still smiling. She had pretty much demanded our attention. "Talkitive all of the sudden." I commented and she just giggled. "Take her." Godric said his voice deadly calm, i listened without any hesitation. "and get down." He said before he was gone. I did as i was told, hiding between the crib and night stand trying to stay out of sight. What was going on?

"Are you sure that bitch lives here?" A whiny voice that sounded like it was coming from a woman asked. I prayed that Chloe stayed silent. "I followed her home dumbass! Find her and the damn child becareful of her fucking pet though." Pet?... Oh my god did he really just refer to Godric as a pet? What a dumbass. I heard the sound of heels heading my way and i shifted closer to the wall. "Listen bitch, i know you in here so either you get your ass out here now or i with pump your brat full of lead." My muscles tensed, i held my breathe, covering Chloe's mouth but careful not to cover her nose as i waited to hear what else she would say. The sounds of gun shots was heard from the other room and sent her running out to help her friend or whatever the hell he was to her.

The sounds of a fight going on in the other room suddenly stopped and the crib was moved, i nearly screamed in till i saw that it was just Godric. I got to my feet removing my hand from her mouth and instead holding her closer to my chest. I was terrified i thought i had done everything i could do so they wouldn't find me. "You will stay at my nest for tonight, i think it is best if you move to a different house." He was all business and i honestly didn't want to argue with him. I would move away from this house, i was so scared right now. I followed him out to the living room after i had gotten everything i would need for the night. "Isabel and Stan are coming over to clean this up, i will need you to invite them inside." He said as i came to his side. I nodded seeing no point in arguing as i looked over the room. There were holes in the wall various in size some from the bullets and others the size of a body.

Both of the humans were still alive lying on the floor, both seemed to be in a trance. "What is wrong with them?" I asked not taking my eyes away their glazed over ones. "I have glamoured them, they will listen to my orders and are no longer a threat." He answered. "Can i ask them some questions?" I did need to know if they were who i thought they were before i panicked. Though i was barely able to stay as calm as i was right now. "You will answer her questions truthfully." Godric said his voice filled with authority that nearly made me shiver. I figured i might as well start now. "Why did you come here?" I was worried about what they would say.

"I saw you and decided i wanted you for myself." The man answered and i took a step closer to Godric without even thinking about it. "Obviously you knew about my daughter what did you plan to do with her?" I knew i didn't want this answer but i needed it, i could forgive them for going after me but if they would willingly hurt a child i would never forgive them and they could rot in hell for all i cared. "We planned to use her as a way to get you to do what ever we told you to, if that did not work we were going to shoot her." The woman spoke this time. I looked at Godric coming to a sound decision that these people sound probally never be released humanity would be in danger with these fuckers running around. I knew this would probally bother me tomorrow...

"What do you plan on doing with them?" I asked first. "I was considering handing them over to your police. Now i think it would be safer for everyone if i just gave them to Stan." I could tell he didn't like the idea of letting them be drained that was probally why they had been glamoured and not killed. He didn't want to take their lives. "That would probally be for the best." I said queitly, i didn't like the idea of them being murdered either i would have rathered they didn't come after us but they did. "Their here. Will you invite them in?" Godric said and i didn't see the point in answering. "Come in Isabel, Stan." I said and there was instantly two more people of Godric's other side.

"Clean this up and dispose of them." He said his voice calm. "And Stan, Lyn and Chloe will be staying the night at our nest you are not to drink or harm either of them." His voice once again filled with authority as he gave his order. "Yes sheriff." Stan said his eyes flickering to me and then to Chloe before he looked around the house. "We will be done soon." Isabel assured before i was lead out of the house. Godric drove while i rode in the back with Chloe. I was still trying to calm myself down. If Godric hadn't been there i don't think i would have made it out alive and when the woman had threatened to pump Chloe full of lead i wanted nothing more than to take her gun from her and shoot her but i wasn't a murderer and i wouldn't snoop as low as they had.

I was however relieved that the people i had spent the last 2 months running from had not found us. Not to mention i had agreed to stay in a vampires nest for the night, i trust Godric but i don't know Stan and i wasn't to sure about Isabel. "Are you alright?" Godric asked just as his phone started to ring. I nodded as he answered, i don't think he was fooled.

Godric's POV

I was amazed by this woman. She had given up everything to protect a child that had no connection to her. Everything she did was for Chloe's safety. Letting me in hadn't been easy for her, i knew that i had seen it in her blue eyes. I looked at her threw the reiw veiw mirror and saw that she was scared and with the way she was watching Chloe it wasn't for herself... she was so selfless... She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Are you alright?" I asked not sure if she would lie or tell the truth. She had lied to me when we had first met, i did have to admit she was good at it almost believable a human would no doubt believe her without a second thought. Before she could answer my phone rang, i answered and caught her nod before i spoke.

"Eric." I said, closing our bond so he did not feel my emotions.

"Godric. I sensed great anger from you a few moments ago." Yes i had been furious only moments ago, i had become protective of this woman and her adopted child and when they were threatened i had nearly ripped the two humans who dared to go after them apart. "Also Pam and I will be there tomorrow night." I was not sure if that was the best idea, Lyn was barely open to Stan and Isabel including two more vampires expesially ones like my child would no doubt make her pull away.

"Do not worry about me my child." I said pausing only for a second. "When you arrive both of you are to come to me before you do anything else." I did not want them scaring Lyn assuming she was still at my nest by that time.

"Of course." I heard Pam ask to speak to me and i knew he wouldn't refuse her.

"Grandpa hows Texas?" I chuckled. She enjoyed trying to get a reaction out of Eric and i. She had started calling me grandpa in order to annoy me when i had failed to come visit last year. Though it did not bother me as she wanted it to.

"Texas just got alot more intresting." I said as i looked at Lyn.

"Really?" She sounded skeptical.

"You will see child."

"I can't wait to see what you've found." I opened the bond again filling it with the sense of urgency and Eric told her it was time to let me go.

Lyn's POV

We pulled in to the driveway of what i assumed was Godric's nest. He had gotten off the phone with Eric a few minutes ago but had said nothing about my lie. I just didn't want him to worry about something as stupid as something that didn't even happen. We both got out, i of course had a hold of Chloe who was determined to stay asleep no matter what right now. He lead me inside, it was deffinately a very open space, there was alot of room. It was decorated in neutral colors. "Lyn..." He said and i stopped looking around and waited to see what he wanted to say. "Would you like to stay in my room tonight, Stan will leave you alone if you are with me." I was surprised that didn't bother me as much as it should in fact it barely bothered me at all. "Sure." I said and he started towards what i assumed was the rooms. I followed sure that was what he wanted me to do.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want or if you would prefer i can help you find a new home." I smiled but i think we both knew that Stan did not like the fact that i was here for one night, indefinately would only create problems for Godric and i didn't want to. "Thank you but i think it is better for everyone involved if Chloe and I just get our own place." I had to call my landlord and tell him that i was moving, more than likely i would have to pay for this month. I also wanted to repay Godric for the holes he was having filled at the house. "My day man will call your phone with a list of affordable houses unless you are open to me taking care of the cost." I laughed, if i let him do that he wouldn't rent he would buy and it would be something more intended for a family of 6 or more and not 2 besides i have come to think of homes as temporary. "I'll let you cover the cost when i want to baby proof a mansion." I laughed and he chucked.

"The sun is rising." Godric said as he opened a door and walked in pressing a button on the right side of the wall that made the room light tight. I looked around the room, it was neutral like the rest of the house with a king bed on one side of the room. I looked at Chloe and saw that she was still out, i figured i would probally only get maybe a hour before she woke up and i had to get up to take care of her. A movement caught my attention and i immediantely looked. Godric had take off his shirt and i noticed that his chest was covered in tattoo's but i looked away not wanting to stare at him. It was so hard not to... oh my god i was attracted to Godric. I felt the blush come and i hoped he wouldn't notice but i probally wouldn't get that lucky.

"I am going to go to sleep, you can join when ever you wish." He said crossing the room, pulling back the covers and getting in to bed. "Alright sleep well Godric." I said before i decided i might as well try to sleep while i could. I layed down with enough space for another person between us. Chloe was lying between my side and my arm. "You to Lyn." I heard him say before he fell asleep though he looked more dead than asleep. I drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Wait... why hadn't Chloe woken me up? Surely she had to be hungry right? I felt something touch me and i opened my eyes to see Chloe smiling and tugging on my shirt. She giggled when i poked her lightly on the belly. "Now how long have you been awake baby girl?" I asked as i sat up, gently bringing her with me. I looked at Godric to see that he was still out. I wasn't sure how long vampires slept but i suppose i should probally wait and thank him for everything. I didn't think about it last night because i was a little preoccupied with bottling up my emotions, trying to calm down. I got out of bed and knelt down beside the diaper bag. I pulled out a blanket and layed it on the floor in a square, carefully laying Chloe on it before turning back to the bag. I pulled out a diaper, formula, bottle thankfully i was smart enough to have serveral bottles with water in the bag so i didn't have to carry a jug with me, and i pulled out a change of clothes a long sleeved red dress with black pants and a pair of red socks.

Once she was changed and fed i put everything back in the bag and stood up. I spent a couple of hours playing with Chloe her giggles filling the room, i had looked over at Godric's form worried that we were disturbing him but every little thing i did was making her giggle now... expessially when i nearly tripped and had to catch myself before we both hit the ground. She was the loudest then, i just hoped we weren't bothering him. I looked over at Godric to see that he was gone, looking around the room i still didn't see him but i hadn't heard him get up. It was 8 well actually it was 7:45 but there was only 15 minutes between anyway's. I didn't see him for a little while after that and i would have left but i did want to thank him for saving us.

I was such a idiot... here i was standing in a vampires nest in his room and i was completely and utterly attracted to him. There was no way in hell he could ever feel the same about me, if anything i would be lucky if he even considered me his friend. I didn't like the fact that this hurt and mad me sad, if was pretty damn close to my feelings over having to leave behind my mother. I didn't know what to do but i knew i wouldn't bother him with it... i should probally keep this to myself... he can't know and neither can anyone else.

I looked out the window unsure of what to expect, i had no idea what was going on. I hated the unknown it annoyed me because i had no way of knowing what was coming at us next. "Nice ass." My eyes widdened that wasn't Godric's voice, i spun around to see a tall blond hair man with a smirk on his face, next to a blond hair woman, and beside her was Godric. "What the fuck is that?" The blond woman asked glaring at Chloe, out of instinct i turned my body to protect the child. "A teacup human." The man joked as he slowly looked me up and down, apparently liking what he saw. Godric crossed the room and rested a hand on my shoulder, i let him because i was more focused on the other two across the room. "This is my child Eric and his child Pam." Ok well that explains who they are though that was the furthest thing from my mind. "This is Lyn Taylor and her daughter Chloe." Godric introduced us and they looked at Chloe and me i knew that they could tell there was no way she was really my child.

"I don't see whats so intresting about her, sure shes hot but that is all she has going for her." Pam said and i glared not at all happy with being checked out by a woman. "Can you stop that, i am fucking straight." I snapped holding Chloe to me. "Do you know what you just snapped at human?" Eric asked he was obviously amused and Pam was shooting him irritated looks now. "I am well aware." I said, i was after all Godric had said that Eric was his child which i assume would make him a vampire as well and besides they were saying shit like teacup humans. "Then your stupid." I think he was trying to be intimidating but all he was doing was pissing me off. "No i just don't give a shit what the fuck you are. I don't like being looked at like i am up for grabs." I said, i was afraid of them i was afraid of what they could do but i wasn't going to let them treat me like shit unless i had to.

"Fiesty." His eyes smoldered i could tell by the look he was giving me that he had many things in mind. "Eric leave her be." Godric ordered and immediantely tall blond and annoying focused on Chloe. That scared the hell out of me. I glared not hiding the anger i was feeling, if they dared to threaten or go after her i don't care i would fight even if i was doomed to die. "She's protective of it." Pam said in a bored tone. "You might want to back down, you attitude is coming across as a challenge." Eric smirked his fangs coming out. I didn't know if Godric would protect us from them in a way they were family right... family... mother... No! now was not the time to think about that! But they had seen the pain and all three were curious. God damn it. Yup it had been decided... god hates me.

"Do not make me command you Eric." Godric said his tone threatening and he turned to his... what father? a look of shock and surprise. "As much as i would just _love_ to sit here and piss off the human, i am going to borrow Isabel and go shopping." Pam said as she reached in to Eric's pocket and stole his wallet removing what looked to be like his credit card before slipping his wallet back in his pocket and the card in to her bra. I had barely even heard her let alone noticed what she had done, i was to focused on Godric's tone and the obvious surprise Eric was feeling... maybe i should try to change the subject but to what? "Gwah!" Chloe said with a giggle and i immediantely looked at her, she was starring at Godric as she reached for him. "That might not be the best idea right now baby." I said softly as i relaxed a little bit, it didn't seem like anyone was going to attack.

"Your breasts are just the right size not small but not to big." Eric said in a very sexy tone but unfortunately for him my determination to protect this child in my arms was stronger than the temptation i felt and it was easily ignored. "If you think i am going to spread my legs for you your insane, i've got better things to do with my time." I told him, but when i noticed Pam's fangs flash out i looked at Godric to see he had the same reaction... i suppose i shouldn't have said it like that... oh god. "I think you were right about her breasts master, i like D's." Ok this was so not happening and **how in the hell did she know my cup size!** I looked down at Chloe the panic starting to overwealm me. I think and i am not sure but i think Chloe and i are trapped in a room with three aroused vampires. This was not good.

"Are you three done scaring poor Lyn yet? She is very protective of that child and you three are ready to jump her." Isabel said and i had a feeling she had been listening at the door. I felt Godric's hand leave my shoulder as he focused on Eric and Pam. "It would seem you should explain to her excatly how sexual us vampires are Godric." Eric smirked and i knew that he was hinting as something that i refused to let myself think about. "Eric i am not like you i don't fuck every female in sight." He said and i looked at Isabel, mentally pleading with her to stop them. "As far as i know you haven't fucked anyone in 500 years." I need a stake and i need it now. "Come with me Lyn we can watch tv while we wait for the men who are to oblivious to notice this is bothering you to stop arguing." Did i mention Isabel was my favorite right now. "Ok." I said happily and walked away from Godric picking up the diaper bag and following her out of the room.

So there i sat on the couch with Isabel and Chloe, Stan across the room glaring at us as we watched the scarlet letter. I _tried _to ignore him trust me i really did but it his hard to when every couple of minutes he growls or mutters a string of curse words. I refused to look at him knowing if i accidently slipped up he would only get worse, i refused to say anything knowing that if i said one word out of line that he would jump at the chance and probally attack us. I was actually beginning to miss the disturbing conversation that i had to listen to in Godric's room. I think it was safer than having to sit right across from a growling texas vampire who obviously wanted to rip my throat out. I really wished that i had just stayed at a hotel.

I probally would have left by now if it weren't for two things. One, i hadn't thanked Godric yet. Two, Stan would probally follow me just so he could drain us while laughing like a mad man over our bodies. Ya... i just scared myself... great now i was scared and disturbed. I was sooo going to stay in a hotel tonight though, either that or i could just stay at the house and hope to god that no one breaks in... again but i would have to take back my invitation from... Stan. I don't think there is a way to do that without talking and i didn't want to piss him off so i think i'll just stay in a hotel. "Godric can we kicked the humans out yet." Stan growled. Translation. "Godric can i drain them and rip them apart yet." So it was very safe to assume he didn't like me. "Stan will you stop whining, she hasn't even said anything and the baby has not so much as cried." Isabel snapped at him, sending him a glare that would make a muscle man shake in fear before passing out.

"She's human." He growled... really did this guy ever stop growling? "She is Godric's weither you like it or not. I do not have patience for your hatred of humans so shut the fuck up." Wait... did she just say i was Godric's? What the hell does that even mean? "He would not take _trash _like _her._" I inwardly sighed, this was starting to become childish and my fear was subsiding and turning in to the endless patience i had when dealing with 2 year olds. "Why don't you get to know her before you judge her just because she is human after all you to was a human once." Godric said, I was starting to think i could reconize his voice from a mile away. When i looked at him i saw the disapointment in his eyes as he looked at his nest mate. "I will only have patience with this bitch if you plan on turning her." Just to amuse everyone i think i'm going to get that tattooed on my lower back... not.

"My attitude with the fangs to back it up probally wouldn't bode well for anyone." I joked trying to lighten the mood, the air in this room was thick and uncomfortable. Isabel laughed and looked at Stan. "Her protective nature coupled with that of a vampires would make her a vampire know one should mess with." I hope she knew what i was trying to do because i couldn't become a member of the undead i had Chloe to care for. I wasn't even sure if that was something i would even want, i know that i have nothing to return to... after all everyone thought i was dead... no one had any idea Amy Summers was actually still alive. "Lyn?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Godric's voice, it sounded like he had been trying to get my attention for a little bit. "Sorry." I said quickly and leaned back when i realized how close he was. "Sorry." He repeated taking a step back. "You don't have to apologize, i was just deep in thought and didn't expect you to be right in front of me." I told him truthfully and looked at the empty space on the couch between Isabel and me then back at him, letting him know silently that i was fine with him sitting next to me if he wanted to.

I could tell that Stan didn't like his sheriff acting this way, expesially to me. I was afraid of what Stan would do if i was ever away from Godric but i wasn't as afraid of what he would do to me as much as i was afraid of what he would do to Chloe. I didn't want any harm to come to her and if that meant lowering myself and acting as if i was nothing then so be it. I wonder never allow any harm to come to her. "You think to much." Godric said and i noticed he was sitting on the couch now. "Oh... sorry." He was smiling though and i didn't understand why but i didn't want to ask him and the smile disappear. "Eric wishes to know your story, i have told him i would not say a word unless it was alright with you. After all it is your secret not mine." Godric said a moment later when Eric entered the room followed by a amused looking Pam. A quick look at her told me it was Stan's behavior that had amused her.

Let Eric know... i don't even know him hell i didn't even want Godric to know. "I'm not really comfortable with that..." I said as i looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms... it was bad enough i would have to take away her childhood and force her in to the life of running and hiding till she was safe. My little dangerous game was getting more dangerous by the day, though i was pretty sure i couldn't consider Godric a threat but Stan deffinately was and Eric and Pam were still a mystery to me. "Then i will not tell." He said reasurring me that my secret was safe with him. I looked up and smiled. "Thank you for saving Chloe and i last night and for keeping my story to yourself."

A couple hours later i was sitting in a bland hotel room with Chloe, the windows were covered so no one could see threw them and the doors locked. I did not feel safe here... it was as if someone would burst in at any moment the feeling was overwelming. i knew i would get no sleep tonight as i sat of the bed and held Chloe as she slept. I would be alert tonight. I took a very small amount of comfort in knowing that i atleast had the cell phone that Godric had given me, i could call him if even the slightest thing went wrong and he could come. When the hell did i turn in to a damsel in distress? ... god i am pathetic.


	6. Chapter 6

The people in the room next to us were loud and had woken Chloe up several times and it was only 2am and we got here at 10pm. I would have called and complained but i didn't want to cause any trouble. I was pissed off and very nearly beat on the wall and shouted for them to stop fucking at 2 in the god damn morning. I was also frusterated with not being able to do anything not to mention that i still had that horrible feeling that we weren't safe. I had spent most of the night listening to moans and screams as i looked around the room trying to find something to interest me while i listened for odd noises. Tonight was going to make me absolutely bitchy tomorrow... i felt bad for all the people who were stupid enough to piss me off.

I heard a light sound and focused on where it was coming from... oh my fucking god! Someone was trying to get in to the room! I jumped off the bed queitly and ran to the bathroom, thankfully i had noticed a window that i could fit threw ealier. I locked the bathroom door to buy me some time, thankful that i hadn't put the phone or cash down they were still in my pocket. I reached out with one hand and unlocked the window lifting it up and winced when it made a slight sound but when i heard movement in the room as whoever it was threw things around i knew it had gone unheard. Quickly i climbed out, as soon as my feet touched the grass i was running. I pulled the phone out with one hand as i held Chloe close to me with the other. A man appeared in front of me grinning like a mad man. To bad for him but he was the only was in my way and i didn't have to go that way.

I ran in to the woods, clutching Chloe to my chest. I needed to call Godric. Thankfully his number was on speed dial.

"Hello Lyn."

"Being chased. In the woods behind the hotel." I said before that turned in to a scream as i heard a gun shot and felt it barely miss my foot. "HELP!" I cried out and slipped the phone in my pocket, i didn't need to risk it being dropped. Wrapping my other arm and turning right. I needed to move or i was going to get hit by those bullets. "Fucking bitch!" He yelled when i dodged again. Turns out i should have trusted my feelings and just fucking left the god damn hotel room! I screamed when another shot was fired and it grazed my right cheek causing me to run in the oppiosite direction. Oh my fucking god! He's going to get us! He's going to fucking kill us! Chloe started crying loudly, she was terrified because i was i had to calm down! How in the hell am i supposed to do that when he's fucking shooting at me!

I felt something hit my foot causing a sharp pain to shoot threw in, i lost my balance and before i knew what was happening the earth was coming towards me, i turned just enough that Chloe didn't hit the ground. I screamed when i felt something sharp rake across my back. "This is what happens when you steal from us bitch!" He said and i turned my body so Chloe was lying beneath me my body covering her small one leaving no opening for him to get her, i was careful so i didn't hurt her. He would have to kill me first! "Get your ass up!" He yelled at me kicking me hard in the side nearly knocking me over. I bit my lip trying to hold in my scream knowing that was what he wanted from me. "Fine if you insist on sitting in the dog position i'll put it to good use." He chuckled darkly. Tears ran down my face but yet i didn't move, in fear that he would kill Chloe.

I felt cold steel slice my pants but i did nothing to stop him. I wanted to scream and beg him not to do this but i knew he wouldn't he was sick! Vial! Disgusting! I held back a sob as the cold bit in to my legs as my pants we ripped from my body. Oh god... i was going to get rapped... I felt the cold blade run up my leg and winced at the pain. Heard his belt being undone a second later. A sob passed my lips. "You just can't wait for this can you?" He asked as he ground his erection against my ass. More sobs ripped threw me, i couldn't stop it now. My cries and Chloe's filled the woods. "You don't have to wait any longer." He whispered and cut my panties. I braced myself as i shook with the force of my sobs. I didn't want him to do this! I didn't want this disgusting man touching me!

"Get away from her!" A angry voice growled... oh thank god! Godric! "Go home boy!" He chuckled at him and i thought i heard Godric's fangs before he snarled. "Shi-" But he didn't get to finish. His pain filled screamed filled the woods and after a moment i sat up. I felt something gently touch my shoulders and i looked up at Godric tears streaming down my face, i was surprised i didn't flinch away from him. He held me stand, i was shaking so much both from the cold and the fear of nearly getting raped that i stumbled. I heard a growl come from Godric and i noticed he was glaring at the man with hatred in his eyes, he steadied me before picking me up bridal style wrapping his shirt around my lower body. I leaned against Godric as i held Chloe closer and was relieved when she queited. "T-th-thank y-you." I said as the shivering only got worst.

Silently he ran, i noticed the way his jaw was set and decided he wasn't going to say anything for awhile. I didn't know if he was mad that i let myself get in to a dagerous situation or what that monster nearly did to me. I used our bodies to keep the air off of Chloe.

A couple of hours later i was once again in Godric's bedroom but this time i was dressed in his clothes, a very loose long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants with draw strings. He had sent Isabel to get some things i would need for Chloe since we lost the diaper bag last night and it had everything i needed and he sent Eric, Stan, and Pam to search the hotel room for anything that would be useful in finding these people. I had never seen him pissed and he was barely containing it. "Godric... are you alright?" I asked moving so i was sitting in front of him. Chloe was asleep on the other side of the bed surrounded with pillows. The anger in his eyes dulled a little bit as i took his hand in mine. "I am fine." He said threw clentched teeth and he knew that i didn't believe him but i wasn't going to say anything about his obvious lie. Instead i moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know why your angry but you have no idea how grateful i am to you for saving us." I said before pulling away and standing in front of the window. I looked up at the stars as my thoughts drifted and i found myself thinking about the one thing i never wanted to think about.

They had found us... they knew where we were and who we were, no doubt they knew everything they could by now. But they didn't know about Godric, we were as safe as we could be here but i still had a lot to do and it needed to be done quickly. "I have to die." I muttered thinking out loud. A growl made me turn to see Godric glaring at me, so i deffinately had some explaining to do. "Not really i meant who i am not. Lyn Taylor, they found us now i have to change everything again. But first i have to fake my death... any ideas?" I explained and he just rolled his eyes but it looked like he was thinking about it. "What about Chloe?" I had known he probally would have asked that. "Well it would probally be safer if i faked hers to..." I said but i wasn't comforable with it but it was safer for her that way. "Fake a car accident." He suggested, that was actually a great idea and would be easier than faking a murder.

"Car accident it is. Now i just have to destroy my truck." He smirked a wicked gleam in his eyes and i had a feeling. "Would you like to?" I asked knowing that it would probally do some good for him allowing him to vent of something that wasn't alive. "I thought you would never ask." The gleam in his eyes got brighter as he said this and i couldn't but laugh. I was slowly forgetting what had happened tonight and i wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I did know that it was temporary no matter how much i wished it wasn't that moment would haunt me forever... I tossed the keys to him and smiled. "Have fun but don't go to over board." I laughed queitly before rejoining him and Chloe. Yes i was comfortable with a 2000 year old vampire, i was well aware that when i took his hand ealier he could have broken it easily yet i trusted him. "Once Eric's return i will have him stay with you while i... how to put this lightly?... Destroy that peice of shit." He said sounding innocent on the last part. "That was not lightly." I smiled but it faded when i thought of being stuck in a room with Eric.

"Does it have to be Eric?" I asked looking over at Chloe who was cuddling against one of the pillows, a small smile on her lips. I was glad she was sleeping peacefully but i didn't trust that man. Period. "He won't hurt either of you in fear of pissing me off." He chuckled leaning against the head board. "Godric can be a very fearsome creature indeed." I sighed as i heard his voice and shook my head. Immediantely crawling over to Chloe and sitting protectively near her ready to act at a seconds notice. i figured i might as well be 'cival' and give him a chance. However i was fucking scared i had nearly gotten raped and Godric was going to live me with this guy? He stricked me as a sex addict. I could stay here alone couldn't I? ...no... if Stan came back and Chloe and i were alone here i don't know what he would do.

So here i was sitting protectively next to Chloe as Eric sat in a chair on the other side of the room staring a hole in to my back. It was not something i was particularly happy about, i rather he look out the window. Feeling his eyes on me was just making me relive what had just happened hours ago, i had nearly cried out several times. I tried not to cry... but it was pointless i couldn't stop it. So i sat there silently, tears running down my cheeks, reliving one of my nightmares, and still ready to act at a seconds notice. I wanted to break down and just let it all out but i wouldn't. A slight click sound made me turn around and i saw Eric had turned on the tv. He was watching the news.

_"The body of Amy Summers has been released, no clues were found as to if she was the one who murdered the Thorne's. Young Nicole Thorne funeral was yesterday, family and friends gathered saying goodbye to the baby as she joins her parents in heaven." The woman talking stopped for a second. "Amy's mother Samantha Summers was murdered in her west palm beach home early morning, they used her blood to write a disturbing message. 'We are coming for you, you can run but you can't hide' But who and why are the questions that so many of you are asking. The police believe this is a threat but do not know who it is to." _

Mother! No! No! The tears got worse and threatened to make me reveal everything i was trying to keep secret. I bit my lip trying hard not to break down, i could barely sit up loosing my mother was causing me pyshical pain but i couldn't show this not to Eric. The woman on the tv continued to talk about something but i just ignored her... i knew who that message was for and they killed my mother and used her blood to make sure i heard it loud and clear. Fucking bastards! Go on come for us again, I'll fucking kill you myself! My mother did nothing, she didn't deserve to be murdered just for some fucking message!

I needed something take all this pain and anger out on, i needed some way to let it all out instead of bottling it up... but i had no way so i would have to do what i've done for the last 2 months. Ok think of as a distraction... how about... no... maybe... no... I do need to think about who Chloe and I need to be for now... not right now... all i wanted to do was mourn and plan my revenge. "I will only ask you this one time. Why are you hurting yourself?" Huh? I looked around and saw that my nails had dug in to the palm of my hand with out me even realizing. "Sorry i was thinking about... something... it bothers me." That was all of a answer he was going to get. Right now i really didn't have the patience for anyone. Godric came in to the room then and sat on the bed next to me, he must have smelt the blood. "What happened?" He asked taking my bleeding hand in to his. "I was thinking about..." I stopped not really wanting to lie to him but i didn't want to talk in front of Eric.

"Don't worry about it, it will heal." I said gently and pulled my hand away. It was taking to much for me to keep my voice steady so it wouldn't crack. It was taking to much to be sitting up. It was taking to much to hold back all the tears. He was staring at my hand so i just held it out to him. "Go ahead." I said offering him my blood. I didn't have a problem with this, Godric had saved our lifes and i had no other way of repaying him. He was very hesitant when he took my hand and brought it to his lips. A few seconds later he was licking it all off. I guessed he hadn't fed in a while, so i made a quick decision to let him feed off me as long as he didn't kill or turn me. When he was done i said one word, unable to say anything else without breaking down and scaring the hell out of everything in this room. "Feed."


	7. Chapter 7

He was shocked that was definately obvious as he just stared at me. He hadn't expected me to offer my blood let alone for him to fed off me. "Are you sure?" He asked and i could only nod unable to trust myself to speak right now, in fear that i would break down and let all my pain out for the world to hear. As he could he sunk his fangs in to my wrist. I winced slightly but it didn't hurt as bad as i had expected. With his free hand he gently ran his thumb along my cheek, i couldn't help myself i leaned in to it. I watched as he pulled his fangs out, a slight sting but i barely noticed. He licked the blood from his lips before cutting his tongue on the tip of his fangs and then he started cleaning the blood off of my wrist. When he was finished the bite mark was gone. Slowly his pulled his other hand back from my cheek and just stared at me.

I didn't know what he was seeing but when i looked in to his eyes i figured it must be something good if he looked so... peaceful? Like i was a angel. It was getting harder for me not to cry with him looking at me like that. I really just wanted to tell him everything, i wanted to mourn, but i couldn't do either with Eric here. Maybe when i get to know him i might be comfortable telling him one day then he can know but for now i would rather be safe than sorry. "Eric! I want to go to the club!" Pam called opening to door and looking expentantly at him. "Very well, i will join you." Eric told her and in a blink of an eye he was in front of her. "Isabel and Stan plan to join us." Pam informed him before they left the room, the door swinging shut behind them. For several minutes everything was silent.

"What is wrong?" Godric asked and i wanted to tell him, he knew some of it anyway's so he might as well know more. Right? "My m-mother is d-dead." I couldn't stop myself from crying. She had been with me threw everything, she was my mother and my best friend, and now she's gone. I could tell he didn't know what to do or say. I felt bad for letting this out for him to see, this has to be bothering him. Chloe started to cry more than likely picking up on my distress, it was hard but i managed to bottle it all up again for her. I knew i was going to have to let it all out soon but for now Chloe was my main concern.

Godric had been watching me for a while, i could tell he was expecting me to fall apart at any second and it was hard not to do just that. I had run away so my mother could live and they killed her. I knew i couldn't reassure him that i was alright, it was way beyond me being able to do that. I was trying to cope with everything, i had to change everything again, protect Chloe, mourn the loss of my mother, try not to think about the near rape... ever, and keep myself together. I can do this... hopefully.

I guess Godric had proven time and time again that he can protect us and i was so grateful for it but i didn't know what i should do now. I knew what i had to do and right now running wasn't a option. "I want to kill them." I said more to myself than anyone. I wanted them to pay for everything they had done. Chloe's parents and my mother hadn't deserved that.

I shook my head, i needed to focus on Chloe right now. I would leave the murderous and revengeful thoughts for later.

The night had passed pretty much the same throughout and now it was day and i had orders not to leave the house. Apparently Godric was just as worried as i was that they would attack and get us. So here i was sitting on the couch watching blue clues with Chloe... i wanted to turn it but she was actually watching it and giggling so i couldn't. Atleast it was nearly dinner time so i would have to go get her something to eat real soon, which gave me the perfect excuse to turn it off. Unfortunately i was still stuck with this for another 15 minutes or so.

When the show finally ended i got up and walked in to the kitchen. Isabel had picked up somethings that she would need and left a note for me that i found this morning. I dug threw the bag and pulled out the water and formula, mixing her bottle one handed while she was in my other. When i finished i leaned against the counter and gave her the bottle. As i looked around the house i couldn't feeling like i belonged here but didn't at the same time. I assume it was because Godric and Isabel have accepted me but Stan would not. Oh well, i didn't know what i would do. I did need to think everything threw before i act though.

The problem with that is i didn't want to. If i thought about everything then i would break down, i would be completely useless to Chloe when right now those guys are close and she needs me as aware as ever. I can't avoid to do something that would cost us our lives. "Gwah!" I looked down at Chloe to see her smiling and reaching for the doorway. I looked and saw that Godric was standing there in the shadows being careful to avoid the sunlight that was throughout the house now.

I smiled at Chloe. You have to be the only baby that's got a vampire wrapped around her little finger. I set the bottle down and walked towards Godric, i actually needed to talk to him about the whole faking our deaths thing. "I have a question." I wasn't excatly sure why i had said it like that, almost like i was asking permission. I don't even think he realized it but his eyes were suddenly filled with curiousity and he slightly tilted his head to the right side. It was... cute. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"I just wanted to know what happened with the truck?" I asked despite the fact that i didn't want to anymore. "Hmm... lets just say no one could survive it and they won't need any bodies for proof that some one died in the crash." Now i was curious. "Gah! Gi!" Chloe said reaching for him. "She wants you." I told him. "Apparently." Godric said but made no move to take her. I think it was probally because of how protective i was of her or the fact that he might have noticed that she was the reason i was even able to hold myself together and he didn't want me to start crying again. Chloe continued to reach for him and i rolled my eyes, i didn't partically care if she was what was holding me together if she wanted him then he could hold her. I gave her to him not giving him a option. As soon as she was put in to his arms she was smiling and giggling. I couldn't help smiling either.

It was amazing to watch a vampire that was over 2,000 years old play with a baby that was only 2 months, so little and fragile. I suppose i should be afraid to let him hold her but there was a single doubt in my mind that he would harm her. She was safe with him. It was odd to know that i could trust a vampire that was pretty much older than dirt when i could even trust my own kind. The people i trusted i had to leave and my mother payed for that mistake with her life. I regret not bringing her with me, i had just thought she would have been safer away from me. Safer not knowing what happened to me but those bastards ended up using her as a bloody message!

The anger, regret, and loss bubbled up inside me so much that i actually took a few steps backwards away from Godric and Chloe. I wanted desprately to break something and by something i mean those men that did this. They forced my hand and made me run. I hated them more than anything in the world. I was afraid, afraid that i would do something and accidently hurt her.

I was reaching my breaking point... and i seriously did not want to become a danger to Chloe. So i took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down again, it was nearly impossible but i managed.

Serveral hours later i was sitting outside with Isabel and Chloe. Godric had left with Stan and Eric to met somebody, i don't know i didn't really ask and i had stopped him when he started to go in to detail telling him that i would only worry and over think everything. It was true i would. That was all i had done for the last 2 months, Worry, Over think things, and Run. I became very good at those things, i suppose you would if you were constantly looking over you shoulder. Wondering what day would be your last, when what you feared most would find you. It wasn't healthly to live this way, i know that. I would avoid if i could but it's not something i can avoid. I made this choice to save Chloe and run. I could have ignored what i saw that night like so many other humans. I could have walked away, left her with the police and went in to witness protection.

I shook my head trying to clear my head, lately i've been thinking about that. I knew why it was because i kept seeing my mother or hearing about what the police thought on the news. I regretted what had come out of my decison and i only regretted two things. One, I hadn't been able to save her parents. Two, I hadn't been able to protect my mother when she needed me most.

Something had changed in me since i heard the news... there was this need to see those that did this die. Get revenge for everything they have done to Chloe, to me, to anyone. I didn't know how to react to this, nor what to do about it. I knew i would get my revenge and i also knew i needed to get stronger first before i tracked those bastards down. I couldn't just go in blindly and expect to get out alive... then there was Chloe. I didn't want to leave her with anyone. The only person i trusted enough was Godric but i couldn't expect him to care for her so i could run off and nearly or possiblely get myself killed. I also couldn't and wouldn't bring her with me. They were still after her and have proven that they weren't going to give up that easily.

What had this adorable little baby girl done to deserve something like this? What could her parents have done to justify this? I knew what my heart was tell me. Nothing, there was nothing that she or her parents could have done to warrent them hunting her down. I didn't know what they had planned for her or me. I knew i would probally suffer before they killed me. No if i ever thought that they were to close i would hide her, some place safe.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you alright Lyn?" Isabel asked, of course she noticed i had zoned out. "I'm fine." I smiled, it was fake but i had become so good at it people were barely able to tell the difference. "The news should be on now." She said, she knew very little of what i was going threw. He was leaving it up to me to explain, whenever i wanted to. She knew that Godric had helped me fake Chloe's and my death. "Thanks." I said, carefully getting to my feet. Chloe had fallen asleep some time ago, i was trying to do my best not to wake her. "Your welcome." She smiled. We made our way inside and Isabel turned on the news.

_A crash was reported right outside a holiday Inn in Dallas Texas, early this morning. The truck belonged to Lyn Taylor. Witnesses say they saw Ms. Taylor get in to the truck with her two month old daughter Chloe Taylor. As she was pulling out of the parking lot a semi crashed in to her truck, the driver was drunk. The Taylor's did not survive._

As i heard those words serveral things passed threw my head at once, sucessfully giving me a headache. What was i going to do now? I needed to change our names again. How do i find someone like that here in Dallas? What about Emma? I was pulled threw my thoughts when Chloe stirred. "Strange isn't it?" Isabel asked, i looked at her. "A little... i guess i should be use to dying by now." I realized that i had just dropped a pretty big hint as to who i was.

"I suppose." We both laughed a little at this strange moment. She turned off the tv. "I guess i will have to change our names again." I sighed. "I can help with that, if you would like me to." I nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you." Chloe cuddled closer. "Don't tell Godric i said this, after all he was turned in his teenaged years and who knows how he will react to this." She laughed, i smiled. "He acts like that little girl is his world." Well atleast someone else has noticed it. "I know." I couldn't help smiling. The vampire was whipped and she was only 2 months old.

"I'm going to have to change my looks again..." Hell i was going to have to change everything again. "Your pale so a dark color would probally be the best." Yeah that was one of the downsides to hiding. I didn't spend much time in the sun like i use to. "I can't use brown, they will probally expect it." I said more to myself than her. "I wonder what you would look like blond." I looked at the door when i heard Eric's voice.

"Well it is a light color and you think they expect you to have dark colored hair now right?" Isabel said. Blond was going to remind me to much of my mother. "I-i can't." My voice broke as i remembered us sitting at the dinner table joking around. Stan and Godric walked in the house then, Stan shut the door and rolled his eyes. "This is one of the many reasons i hate humans." I focused on his words clinging to them so i wouldn't cry.

"Getting upset over a hair color." He said walking away. Don't i wish that what i was doing. "Foolish huh?" I laughed, when i looked at Godric i could see he saw right threw me. "Yes." Stan yelled from his room. "You win Eric." I told him knowing that i wouldn't be able to look in the mirror without seeing my mother. "Red." Godric said and i noticed Eric looked at me. Then a smirk appeared. I sighed. "I vote red." Isabel smiled. I was wondering when this became a vote.

"I second that." Pam said coming inside the house. Apparently she heard our conversation. "I take your smirk to mean yes Eric." Isabel said, he nodded. "Well then red it is." She said and pulled out her phone. When she was done she looked at me. "I called Steven, he is bringing a selection for you to pick from." I let my curiousity get the best of me. "Who is that?" I asked.

"My dayman." Godric said taking a seat on the couch next to me, his feet resting on the coffee table. "I suppose you would like to get this over with as soon as possible?" Isabel asked, i understood what she was asking. "Might as well change everything as soon as possible." She nodded.

She ended up calling someone who came to the house... nest. He was a middle aged man and though i didn't like the way he was looking at me, he could get what i needed done. "Everything then?" He confirmed. "Yes." I said. "If it's alright i would like to verify that your not stealing the child." A series of growls came from around the room. "Thats fine, i would ask the same thing." I smiled. "and no i am not." He nodded. "I apologize for asking you such a question." I shifted slightly my arm hurt a little from being still to long.

"Don't worry about it." He looked around at the vampires. "How soon do you need these?" His eyes settling on me again. "As soon as possible." He nodded. "I'll get to work immediantely." Chloe was watching him, i guess because he was new he was interesting. "Thank you." He collected the paper i had filled out, basically agreeing to his terms of payment, and put the in his briefcase. We all exchanged goodbyes and then he was driving away.

I barely had time to change Chloe's diaper and make a bottle before there was a knock at the door and a smaller man was brought in, carrying a bag that had about 6 different hair dye boxes in it. Pam had come to the kitchen and pulled me out to the living room, i couldn't say anything because one, she hadn't hurt Chloe or me and two, this needed to be done. I ended up picking a dark red color but it was obviously red, there was one that was so dark i was sure it would come out black and well that wasn't going to do anything was it?

As soon as i picked Chloe was taken from me by Isabel who handed her to Godric and then i was dragged off to the bathroom by Pam and Isabel. It was at that moment i began to panic because she had always been in my sight and well the door was closed. "If you do not calm down, i will bring Godric in here and he can see you naked." Pam threatened. I wasn't sure if i even cared, he's already seen me half naked.

I was a little concerned with the fact that i was trapped in a bathroom with Pam who had made no attempt to hide her interest in me. I was more concerned with the fact that Chloe was in the living room with Godric and Eric and i was pretty sure they wouldn't know what to do if she starting crying. I was close to just saying screw it and telling them to leave the door open or that i would just keep my hair black.

Finally after what felt like forever it was over. I walked back in to the living room to see Godric lying on the couch watching tv with Chloe sleeping on his chest. It was then that i started to feel like a idiot for freaking out. Eric was sitting in one of the chairs, obviously amused as he watched the scene before him. I couldn't help smiling and i guess Isabel couldn't either.

When both guys looked at me Pam smirked. "Hot isn't she?" I was instantly uncomfortable and walked away from her. "You don't know what your missing." She said, i was pretty sure she was still smirking. "I'm okay with that." I countered. "Are you sure? I can tell your a virgin, you don't know what it's like." That got me to stop and look at her. "How-" "Do i know? Vampires have a very good sense of smell." And so being uncomfortable continues.

"Ook. Anyway's." I turned away from her. "Did she behave?" I asked Godric. "Yes." That's good, i was afraid that she would have given them some trouble. I don't know why though she was always a well behaved baby. Stan come out of his room then and immediantely looked at Godric. He went from amused to pissed back to amused and then he looked at me, deciding to settle on pissed from his freice expression. "What the hell are you doing to my sheriff!" He growled.

"Nothing." I answered and he growled but it sounded more frusturated than anything else. "He is Death and now your here and he's more inclined to being a human's puppy." He snapped, the way he say human was in disgust. When Eric had him by his neck the next second i turned to see even Godric was pissed. He got up and gave Chloe to me before ordering Eric to drag him outside and then they were all gone.

"Stan is a idiot." Isabel sighed, Pam followed the guys outside apparently not wanting to miss what was going to happen. "What just happened?" I asked, slightly confused. "He just disrespected his Sheriff, in front of the entire nest. Not to mention he was preparing to attack you and basically implied that you were nothing. The moron is going to be punished." I didn't have much time to think about everything before she asked.

"What names did you pick?" I suppose she asked so i wouldn't think about what was happening outside. "Elizabeth and Marie Winters." I looked down at Chloe when i said Marie. "This is going to confuse her." She said and i nodded. "I know... but theres nothing i can do about it..." I had to change her name. Atleast in till those men were gone.

Everything was silent for a little bit and i figured she was listening to what was going on outside. So i walked in to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, when i was finished with it i threw the plastic cup away. I pulled some things i would need for the night from the bag of things Isabel had thought i would need and headed back to Godric's room. I went to sleep with Chloe held protectively in my arms.

When i woke up i didn't understand why i couldn't move at first in till i looked and saw that Godric had his arm wrapped around my waist. Chloe was wide awake swatting at the sheet. Odd that she hadn't woken me up, was she already sleeping threw the night? I would have to think about that another time, human needs were calling. Now i just have to free myself from a sleeping 2000 year old vampire. Easy right? Nope.

I did get free it just took me 10 minutes. I put a pillow next to Chloe... Marie, that was going to take some getting use to. Then i went to the bathroom, when i was finished with everything i had to do i checked the time on the cell phone Godric had given me and found that it was 5pm. Holy shit. What time had we gone to sleep last night? As i changed her diaper and clothes i tried to recall the time, hoping i had seen it. I didn't have any luck with that, oh well nothing i could do about it.

Something hit me, not literally though. Today was christmas eve. I immediantly looked at Marie when i thought of that. Wondering if i should do something for her even though she wouldn't remember it. When she started to cry i walked out of the room and in to the kitchen, making a bottle and giving it to her.

My problem was i didn't have a car to go anywhere and so i couldn't excatly go out to get or do anything. I sighed, when she was done with the bottle i cleaned it out and put it away. Which wasn't easy to do one handed. I guess i just wouldn't do anything, besides i didn't even have a job anymore to be able to afford anything.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks passed and in those weeks a few things happened. I decided not to do anything for christmas. The papers came in and some vampire got curious about 'Godric's human' and got a little to close to me and Marie. I had reacted defensively and told him to back the fuck off. But seriously Marie had cried and he raised his hand like he was going to hit her. Of course i snapped. That snap however got Godric's attention and the vampire had to fully explain himself. I learned that he meant her no harm and was merely trying to catch her attention with the movement so she would stop crying because it was hurting his ears. So i apologized and explained that i was extremely protective.

I was getting use to going by Elizabeth and calling Chloe, Marie. It was still weird though. The vampires had came to a decision by themselve's that they would call us our new names as well. I wasn't going to force them, unless we were in public or something but i rarely left the nest. That was going to have to change though, i couldn't continue to depend solely on Godric, he had other things to do than stay with us all the time. Of course convincing him that was going to be difficult. I hadn't hid how much i depended on him.

When he had left because he had business with his King i had stayed in the room, locking Marie and myself away for our protection. Only coming out when Isabel insisted that we needed a change of scenery. I just couldn't help being afraid, those people had found us only a week ago and then not even three days later Godric had to attend to something that would leave us alone with Stan and Isabel for a couple of days and Stan didn't exactly approve of us being here. Saying a few times how humans were meant as a food source. Which pissed Isabel and me off, i of course didn't do anything although i would have enjoyed putting him in his place. The thing that stopped me however was the tiny little detail that he is vampire and i am human, a human who has a child to protect. I couldn't risk anything.

While Isabel had literally shoved her high heel in his ass, slamming him against the ground. Then cursing at him and telling him if he didn't stop being a asshole to me she was going to drain him. The sad part was Godric walked in the nest with them like that and me clinging to Marie with a amused look on my face. That got him to ask if they have been doing this the entire time he was gone. Before i even answered Isabel told him i had locked Marie and myself in the bedroom so i wouldn't know. That had ended with me having to explain myself.

I sighed changing the channel from Nick jr. damn that fucking moose. Because of it i could never turn those cartoons off. It probally wouldn't be so bad if she didn't cry for it all the time, since i had first turned it to this because i was curious of what it taught the children she became interested in it and she's only 3 months old for the love of god. I've got a few more years stuck with this moose before it's barbie and disney movies. Oh joy. But atleast she was asleep so i could watch the news and see whats going on in the outside world. Yeah i really need to get out of the house.

It turned out to be a huge mistake for me to turn on the news. There were atleast five murders, two infants only 4 months old, twin girls infact, and their mother had been shot in a robbery at a gas station, when their mother stopped to refill the tank. Then a toddler, 2, and his big sister who was only 6 was kidnapped from their home and returned with sliced throats last night on their parents porch.

I covered my mouth, trying to hold back my tears. Oh my god, who the hell would do such a thing! Holding Marie closer to me, protectively. "What's wrong?" I felt something cold touch my arm but i was way to focused on the tv as they started showing pictures of the victims. Then the screen went black. Nothing was said and slowly i calmed down as much as i could, looking away from the screen, moving my hand to my side. I couldn't read his expression it was blank and if i was anyone else and i didn't know the man/boy that was standing in front of me, i probally would have thought he didn't give a shit but i did know him to a extent and he did care or he would have left the tv on and returned to his room or went to his study to get some work done.

Over the next five minutes when i realized he didn't know what to do or say right now, i thought i should probally say something. "Sorry that was stupid to let myself get upset over something i can't control." I whispered. Though i couldn't control getting upset either. Weither i liked it or not i deffinately had mother instincts and that was probally one of the things that had drove me to protect Marie at the time and still does now. So why did i just apologize for that? "Don't apologize. That is horrible and should have never been aloud to happen." I could tell he meant his words and i couldn't agree with them anymore than i did.

"I wish it hadn't" I said. The silence continued and i was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute, but i needed to talk to him. "Umm, i actually wanted to talk you." As soon as i said that he was next to me on the couch waiting for me to continue. I stiffened in surprise before relaxing again, I really need to get use to this. "I was thinking about how much i depend on you and how that needs to change. I mean you obviously have a lot of work to do and you can't be with us every minute. I know that and besides. If i don't become known in the public and those people find out that a woman is hiding with a baby their going to know it's us. It's safer to be known."

In truth it was but i would still be taking a risk either way i went. It just came down to which way would they find us faster. If i was known publicly and if i played my cards right. Like this time not playing as a single mother, it might take them longer. I didn't doubt they would find us eventually, it just came down to, Would it be at night or day? Would i be able to run or would i be forced to fight? Though i really wanted to fight, i just couldn't with Marie. I couldn't risk her life.

"So you are done being a coward?" He asked and i glared. "If i could i would kick your ass." He laughed. This was not the reaction i had expected. I didn't think he was going to ask me if i was done being a coward. Even though he had asked it playfully it was still true. I was being a coward. Well not anymore. "I would like to see you try." I pointed my finger at him. "Behave." His fangs came out and i pulled my hand away, he retracted them. "Really!" I laughed but stopped when Marie moved a little. I couldn't tell if he was bored or just wanted to distract me from the danger of these people.

He laughed and then seemed to get serious. "I'll let you go if you drink some of my blood." I was surprised. Isabel had explained this to me a week ago, she said i should know because vampires were starting to ask why i hadn't drank his blood yet and yet he had claimed i was his in order to protect Marie and I. That answered my question of why people kept saying that though. She also told me that Godric believed the blood to be sacred and he had never offered his blood to anyone. So why me?

"I can go whenever i want to Godric and i do not need your blood to walk the streets of Dallas." I told him, wondering what his reaction would be. "If you won't take it then you have no choice but to stay here." He said, leaning against the back of the couch. The picture of relaxed. "So your going to keep me prisoner?" I asked. "No. My prisoner's are threated... badly." He searched or a word that wouldn't scare me. I was still wondering how come i didn't know he kept prisoner's and why did he? "Your being kidnapped." He smirked.

"Like hell i am." I said but made no attempt to move. "If you were to try to run, i could catch you quickly. I could also make it so you weren't able to leave the nest at all." I shook my head. "I thought the blood was sacred. Why waste it on a human woman?" I asked, ignoring his kidnapping comments. We both knew he wouldn't do it. I was free to go whenever i wanted to. "I would not be wasting my blood on you." Was all he said and i didn't push him. I did however get distracted when he turned on Spongebob Squarepants and was watching it.

"...really?" I asked about half way threw it. I didn't see anything wrong with it but he was over 2,000 years old, it was surprising to think that Godric liked this cartoon. "Some of the things that happen in this show remind me of what Eric and i use to do." I thought about this for a minute. "You guys ran around pantsless in a city?" Godric looked at me, amusement in his eyes and i couldn't help but be embarassed for asking that question. "Several times." He chuckled. "Didn't have any clothes on actually." That's not helping!

"Ok... anyway's." I _tried_ to ignore that comment. Not able to come up with anything i sat there with a very amused vampire next to me. Who had apparently decided that Spongebob sucked in comparasion to my stupidity. "That bothers you?" He sounded like he was going to laugh at me. "No, i'm just not to people openly admitting something like that."

I then remembered what we were talking about before and glared playfully at him. "You turned that cartoon on to distract me so i would shut up!" Godric looked away so i couldn't see the emotions in his eyes. "It took you 10 minutes to figure that out. Your going to have to be faster than that Elizabeth." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Make me." Wasn't sure why i picked that as my comeback, more or less just came out but now i was wondering if it was the smartest thing to say to a vampire. Though there was no doubt in my mind that Godric wouldn't hurt us.

"Not the smartest thing to say to a vampire that your sitting next to." He looked backed at me. Yup i was definately amusing him. He reached for me and i had no hope of able to avoid him but i tried, only to be pulled onto his lap, my arms immediantly holding Marie closer to me, and then he started tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok ok! I give!" I laughed unable to push Godric away. Damn vampire strength. Thankfully he stopped but it took Isabel to laugh to get him to realize oh-were-being-watched, though honestly all he did was smile and greet her. Still enough for me to go back to sitting on the oposite side of the couch. Though we had woken Marie but she was just far to amused to cry and be mad at us like she would have been.

I of course was embarrassed and every vampire in the house knew it. "Playing with dinner already?" Stan asked. "You know you did come from humans right? Or have you forgotten that you use to be just as weak and pathetic as me?" I snapped getting really annoyed with his attitude. Enough was enough already, God damn! I haven't done anything to the man... well ok now i have but he did start it.

For once the asshole was actually speechless. Stan just stood there looking at me like i had just grown a second head. "Did you just defend yourself?" He asked after a minute. "Yup." Was my oh so quick reply. "Didn't think you had it in you." Really? What is this just a big joke to him? "...You didn't think i- how could you not when i've had to listen to you bitch since i got here!"

Isabel burst out laughing at him and Stan shot her a cold glare. "What! It's true!" She smiled, i looked to see Godric looking at Stan amusement written all over his face. "I hate you." Stan glared at me. "Thanks, i don't like you either." I smiled. "He's not going to want you forever." He smirked. "I wasn't aware that he wanted me now." He looked at Godric and sighed. "I am never going to win with this one am i?"

Did he just? Oh my god this is funny as hell! "No." Godric told him, I couldn't help it i laughed. Earning a irritated cry from Marie which quickly changed to giggles when she realized i was laughing. I don't know what it is about babies but when you laugh they laugh or atleast she does. Sometimes anyway's and other times she looks at me like i'm weird.  
>Isabel sat down on the couch next to me and smiled up at Stan. "Just think she's human in till she changes her mind. Your fucked as soon as she chooses to be turned." That was right. Godric had told Isabel he wouldn't mind changing me and he said that in front of Eric, Pam, and Stan. I hadn't said anything about it. Instead i just listened to them talk like i wasn't even there, but afterwards Eric had said he wouldn't mind having me as a sister.<p>

I didn't know why he said that, we barely even knew each other and then Pam had followed asuit and told me she couldn't wait to go shopping with auntie, i almost smacked Godric. Came very close to it actually, the only thing that stopped me was that i was holding Marie.

"That's not going to be for awhile. She's to attached to the runt." Of course i was. "Your going to hate me for this- wait you already hate me so it doesn't matter. But you PMS worse than any woman I've known." Isabel burst out laughing, a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. "Good luck Sheriff. You're determined on protecting something that obviously doesn't know how to shut it's mouth." Excuse me! But that's all I've ever done up in till now! I've just taken everything!

"I hope you fall in love with a human Stan." I stood up and walked out of the room. Stupid vampire. Though i have to admit it would be funny as hell if he actually fell in love with a human, then he wouldn't be able to insult us humans anymore without hurting his love. God that would be priceless. Watching him get told off by a girl.

"It's not wise to push him." I looked over my shoulder. "I have taken all i can from him. I just don't care anymore, your free to back out of this if you want. I can go." He shook his head and sighed. "I am not abandoning you and Marie. I said i would protect you both. Besides your not going anywhere." The last part he smirked. I almost backed away from him in till i saw the humor in his eyes, he was playing around again. Probally trying to get me to shut up.

"That's not going to work this time." I told him stubbornly. I noticed we were both behaving like teenagers and i couldn't help it. I smiled but managed to hold back my laugh. "I do not know what you are talking about." Uh huh. "Sure and i was born yesterday." I replied being completely sarcastic. I realized he thought i was serious as he just stood there trying to figure out what to say. "I was kidding, you should probally look up sarcasm. Humans use it a lot." I would have explained it to him, had i even known how.

"Later. Right now i need to handle somethings. Isabel will protect you, don't leave the nest." He said and turned to leave. "Yes father." I rolled my eyes and walked off. I swear i saw him freeze. I know i heard Isabel laugh.

It was much later in the night, Isabel and I were watching a movie called Life as we know it. Marie was laying on my lap tugging on my shirt, apparently trying to see if she could pull it off. She was getting annoyed that it wouldn't do what she wanted. Sometime during the end of the movie she became more interesting to watch. Isabel and I giggled at her attempts to make the thin fabric obey. It was when she was completely frustrated with it that she started crying.

I had the urge to cover my ears, Isabel was actually doing so. I stood up and started rocking her back and forth, humming. Trying everything i could think of making a total fool of myself but she still kept crying. Damn shirt! For the first time in my life i actually had a reason to be annoyed with my clothes. It would be funny if i could even think. "Dada! Gwah!" I looked back at Isabel to see what she thought and she had pulled out her phone and had it to her ear. "Isabel what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Godric." Oook. I focused on Marie after that. Her first word and she wasn't even old enough to know what she was saying. "I'm going to make her a bottle. You should let him work though." She smiled at me. "and you two should just get married. You already act like lovestruck teenagers and not to mention like her parents."

"Uh huh that'll happen." I rolled my eyes and walked off. "Please baby girl stop crying. I can't do anything about the shirt." I begged when she refused to take the bottle. "He heard her crying. He's coming home." Of course did you think he wouldn't? The vampire loves her even if he doesn't realize it. "Ok... um." I looked around for anything that might hold her interest for a few minutes but everything was stuff that Godric had collected over the years. I wasn't about to touch them let alone allow a infant to play with them.

When got louder i just couldn't take it anymore, hearing her cry was bothering the hell out of me and not because it was annoying it was just hearing her cry. I walked back in to the living room and laid her on the couch. I pulled off my shirt, picked her up, and gave her the damn clothing she wanted so bad. It quieted her down but she was still whimpering. "Dada! Gwah!" I looked at Isabel who was smiling like she just won the lottery.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing but you might want to put a shirt on unless you want Stan to see you." My eyes widened. Aw shit! I forgot about him! I don't know how but yeah somehow i managed. I ran towards Godric's room, getting inside just as i heard the front door open. Unfortunately i couldn't get a shirt before he walked in the room. So i just decided to act like it didn't bother me. Well bother me isn't the right word. "GWAH!" I flintched and looked at Marie. I had no idea that something so little could do that. I swear my ears should be bleeding.

She just ignored me as she reached for Godric. "Why does she have your shirt?" I smiled and placed her in his arms. "Ask Isabel." I said nothing else, i was just grateful she was giggling and being her normal happy self. Though Godric didn't leave the room till i did but once he found out what Marie did he was laughing at me. "Next time you can deal with her." I folded my arms and looked away from him. True to my word. Her next temper tantrum about a month later i passed her to him and sat down to watch tv, seriously the kid made me wait a month to do this.

Didn't mean it didn't bother the hell out of me. Hearing her cry, though it was funny to watch Godric try to quiet her down. Eventually he gave up trying and sat down next me to me. By the way the puppy dog eyes from a vampire... yeah good luck getting your way. Cause i failed miserabely.


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed. Why did i want a job again? I asked myself for the millionth time when the men kept trying to slap my ass. I was really close to either killing them myself or begging Godric to either scare the hell out of them or kill them. Well whatever atleast i worked in a restaurant that was family owned and allowed me to bring Marie since they to had their own children around her age, well they are 3 but still close enough.

"Hey waitress! Can you get me some ketchup!" A loud mouth girl yelled from across the room. "Yes, Ma'am. Be right there!" I forced myself to smile. "My my aren't you a pretty one!" I stepped out of the old guys reaching range and ignored him in till i had to go back and refill his drink and give him his food. "Here you go. Anything else i can get you?" I asked the girl. "Nah, i'm good thanks." I smiled and walked off to attend to everyone else so i could go check on Marie.

Phew... atleast the day was over and i could go home- i stopped packing the diaper bag like i was frozen. When did i begin to think of Godric's nest as my home? Home... now that was i word i haven't used in awhile. It was probally extremely stupid of me to become so dependent. I wasn't sure if i would be able to leave him now. God damn it! What am i doing? He's a vampire, i'm a human... as Stan liked to say 'pathetic and my only use is as a food source.'

I started to pack it again and forced myself to stop thinking that way i was only making myself depressed. Once i was finished i picked up Marie and headed out the the front where Stephanie and her husband Richard were closing up as their two young twins Aaron and Alyssa were coloring. "I'm heading out, I'll come in early tomorrow to help out." I smiled.

"Eliza's coming early!" The twins cheered dancing around. It was so cute! "Well i guess we can't encourage you to try and sleep in." Richard laughed. "You've only been here a few weeks and my children adore you." Stephanie grinned. "We'll see you in the morning, thank you Eliza."

"Yup, behave for your parents you two." I waved awkwardly because of the diaper bag. "Bye." I called and heard four goodbyes called behind be as i walked out. I was happy that the children liked me but that worried me to... what if those people found out this new idenity? I would be placing that family in danger. What am i going to do...

I sighed as i opened the car door. Godric had insisted that i needed transportation. Now his idea of that is a sports car. I rolled my eyes and had absolutely refused to let him get it for me. He got it anyway's and would not let me return the keys to him. Now i am forced to drive around town in a speeding death trap. It's not really that the car that bothers me though, it's the fact that he bought it. When i had pushed the issue all he would say is a vampire provides for their human. I was confused when he said it. Wasn't that just a cover to the others to protect us? Hell i am still confused now.

Placing Marie in to her car seat... that he bought... and the most expensive one to. I don't know maybe i am just use to working for money and living off each dollar the best i could but i didn't like expensive things being handed to me. I buckled her up and got behind the wheel, making sure to put my seat belt on.

A man approached just as i was about to pull out. I kept the windows rolled up and the doors locked. "Give me your money." He ordered pointed a gun at the window. My heart stopped and kicked in to overdrive. "I will not repeat myself!" He yelled. I removed my seat belt and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. "I don't have much..." I told him rolling down the window just enough to slip the two $20 bills to him. "Bull shit!" He yelled. I dove in to the back and covered Marie afraid that he was going to shoot. "You don't drive a car like this and not have any money!"

"YOU CAN HAVE IT!" I yelled unable to stop the tears. "SELL IT OR KEEP IT, I DON'T CARE! JUST LET US GO!" I'm sorry Godric... "Get out." I unbuckled Marie as fast as i could and got out of the opposite side of the car, still shielding her. "Let me see what your holding. Now." But i didn't move. "Bitch do what i said." He growled but when i wouldn't listen he came towards us. I tried to move out of the way but he jerked me back and threw me to the ground i turned landing painfully on my should so i didn't hurt Marie.

"A kid huh... i was hoping you were trying to hide a bag of cash or something but i can use this to my advantage. Make you do as your told." I glared at him. "I don't have any cash, if you don't believe me search the car, my wallet, me if you have to. But if you dare touch my daughter i will send you to hell."

"That's rich when i am the one holding the gun. Now let me have to kid or i'll shoot you both and be done with it." At those words i decided i wasn't going to let him scare me in to submission. I thrust my foot up and kicked him right between the legs. He fired twice and it nearly hit Marie before one hit me in the left shoulder and the other near my breast. I bit my lip hard so i didn't scream but unfortunately only drawled blood and created more pain for myself. All i could see was red. He tried to shoot her.

"Bastard!" I kicked him again and then tripped him. Getting to my feet i stomped on his wrist. I wasn't mad that he had shot me, i was furious that he had tried to shoot her. I heard the bone break just as the door opened. Richard ran outside. "Elizabeth!" He sounded worried. "Honey lock the doors!"

He ran up and ripped the gun from the guys broken hand as the man cursed at me. "You okay?" That was when he saw that would in my shoulder, it looked bad... there was so much blood and i was beginning to feel feint. Shit i was loosing to much. Godric i need to call Godric he has to get Marie. Has to. My arm hung uselessly, i couldn't move it. "I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" I screamed and kicked the guy again before i moved away from him and Richard kept the gun pointed at him.

"You sick bastard. Going after a woman and young child." I saw the hatred and his eyes and knew he was thinking what if this had been his wife and children in this situation. I leaned against the car... i couldn't get my phone unless i put her down and i wasn't about to do that.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I didn't look like i was going to be here much longer... and Marie wasn't somewhere safe. She was out in the open. "Stephanie called the police. Their coming Elizabeth, hang on." Richard called. I nodded weakly even though i knew i couldn't go to the hospital. "I need my phone... it's in my back pocket." I pushed away from the car and walked over to him. He pulled it out but kept the gun and his eyes on the guy.

"What number?" He asked. "Press call button twice." He did so and placed it against my ear. "Hello?" He sounded like i had woken him up... probally did. "I need you to come get Marie. We're at the restaurant. The police are coming." I just didn't know for how much longer... The police would force me to go unless i ran. If they found out i am Amy Summers they would take Nicole away from me and lock me up. "What happened?" He asked sounding very awake and worried right now.

"We were robbed, i gave up the car to save Marie, that bastard wanted to take her to get money from me. I kicked him, he tried to shoot her and instead hit me. I'm loosing to much blood. She needs you." I heard something break from his side. "I'm coming." He couldn't just yet. "The sun will still be out for another minute or two." Something else broke.

"You called a vampire? Your letting him take the baby!" My eyes snapped to Richard. "Godric has done nothing but take care of Marie and me since he came across us. He has done nothing to harm her, if you have a problem go back inside to your family... actually just go I'll do what i can out here to protect us." Despite the fact that i felt cold.

"The bitch is going to die any way's. So what if she called a vampire." Marie started crying as if she understood what the asshole was saying. "The police are coming, they will save her life and take Marie away. I will make sure that child is protected." I yanked away from Richard yelling. "Godric! You have to find us first!"

I was pissed off and scared, Richard had turned on me just for calling Godric for help. If only he saw Godric with her, if only he knew that the vampire he was making judgements on treating this little girl like his daughter, making sure she was taken care of, provided for her.

It was hard to run but i managed, i could barely breathe and i had no idea what i was going to do. Richard hadn't started to chase me in fear for his family but he had yelled for me to stop. I could hear sirens and knew that Richard had told them. I had made a mistake when i mentioned the sun. I had no idea where i was headed and Marie wouldn't stop crying.

"I'm not going any where." I told her as i drop to my knees some what hidden between three trees. I couldn't stop the tears from falling but thankfully i wasn't sobbing, i didn't have the strength for it... Thankfully Marie had stopped crying and the sun was down... now it was just a matter of if Godric gets here before another vampire or the police do.

It wouldn't take a genius to know that with the tracker Godric had placed in the cell phone he was going to find Richard first from there he would follow my scent and blood and find either us or the cops. It also didn't take a genius to know i wasn't going any farther. For the first time in my life i prayed, i prayed that Godric found her first. I didn't care if i died just as long as my little girl was with him. Protected.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up!" I felt someone shake me and as i remembered everything that happened i jolted up. Looking for one person. Marie. She was here and she was with Godric, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. Isabel was the one who tried to wake me. I realized that the wounds were gone. "What happened?" I asked them. "We found you, hidden in the woods. The police were close and just as we arrived you stopped breathing." Isabel started to explain everything but when she said i had stopped breathing she looked upset.

"We didn't have time to fully help you with them so close so Godric gave you a little of his blood. It was enough to get you breathing again and we brought you both back to the nest and he gave you more."  
>"You scared the hell out of my maker." My eyes snapped to the door and saw Eric standing there. "When did you-" "I felt his fear." That was enough to get you to drop whatever you were doing and come here. I would have to though... Godric didn't seem to fear anything. "Sorry... i didn't mean to." Eric sighed.<p>

"We all understand why you took the bullets. I am just surprised you managed to survive that long with one so close to your heart." I was surprised, honestly i hadn't even thought about the placement of the bullets in till Eric pointed it out. "Your not going out there alone again." I reconized the tone Godric was using, it was his end of story tone. He wasn't going to listen to anything i said on the matter. "Ok." I said, though honestly i wasn't going to. It was possible that the police were looking for me now.

I doubted that they would give up on a woman keeping a baby near a vampire. They just didn't understand... "Your not going to fight him on this?" Isabel asked. "Nope, i could if i wanted to and i would get no where, other than having a pissed off 2,000 year old vampire in the nest."

"At least this one actually thinks." I shot Eric a look. "Some humans that surround themselves with vampires do not." I shook my head, i had seen a few that were... well different, weird, some falled under the special category but not all of them were, some were as normal as could be. "Is that why you lust after Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked.

"You told her." Eric looked at Godric, clearly annoyed with this. Godric smirked. "Be lucky i haven't told her about the germany trip." Eric glared. "You wouldn't." Godric chuckled. "Don't test me." Isabel hugged me out of no where. "Just be careful from now on Elizabeth." I had froze from the sudden contact at first before hugging her back. It was just i guess i didn't understand why she seemed to like me. She pulled away and smiled. "Because if your not i will make sure you never leave the nest without bodyguards."

"...and i thought my mom was overprotective." I shouldn't have mentioned her, just bringing her up hurt me. I remember all the safety precautions she taught me, repeating them in till i completely understood i had to use them. Sadly if i completely obeyed safety rules now i would be caught easily by those murderers. I could feel the pain and anger bubbling to the surface so i forced it back in to it's bottle. Eventually i was going to have to find a way to let this out. Before i lost it and did something i would regret.

Godric silently placed Marie in to my arms and walked out of the room with Eric. I was confused and i guess it showed on my face. "Eric is uncomfortable with Godric's feelings towards you. I suppose the viking wants to make sure all of this is truely what his maker wants." Isabel explained and it did explain why they left so suddenly but it also left me with more questions. Like this one. What kind of feelings? But i didn't ask.

"Come on lets get you something to eat." Oh that reminds me. "Has Marie been fed?" Isabel smiled as she led me to the kitchen. "Yes, i fed her. I've seen you prepare her bottles so i knew what to do. As for diapers... well. Yes she was changed but none of us are likely to ever do it again." I couldn't help it i laughed.

"That's why i try to catch it before the smell can really bother you guys." I told her as she opened the freezer. "We appreciate that. Thank you." She pulled out a random tv dinner. Which turned out to be macaroni and cheese. "Is this alright?" She asked. "Isabel you don't have to microwave that for me-" She raised her hand to silence me. "Is this alright?" She repeated, i just nodded knowing it was useless to try and explain that it felt weird for her to be caring for me. I was use to taking care of myself in this regard.

I felt a tug on the neck of the shirt i was wearing and looked down. I noticed several things at once. One, i was wearing a clean shirt and from the size i assumed it was Godric's. Two, Marie was smiling and hugging on me which of course got me to hold her closing and hug her back. Three, Some one had obviously washed me. I was just going to let that one go though.

Isabel pointed at the chair and i rolled my eyes. "I'm 19 not 2." I mumbled under my breath but listened to her anyways. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." I reconized that voice and looked and saw Pam smirking at me. It was one that screamed well someone just got in trouble.

"Evening." I said mainly because i didn't really know what to say. "If we must stick to the usual greetings fine. Good evening. Now that that is over with... I must say i am impressed it's not everyday a simple human woman survives a wound near the heart."

"I didn't survive it." I told her. "Fine. You survived long enough for Godric to save you." Pam rolled her eyes and took a seat beside me. Probally annoyed with my answer, she had tried to compliment me and i shut her down... in a way i guess. I can't imagine that she gives compliments often. I said nothing aside from thanking Isabel when she placed the food in front of me. "Well if it aint the whore." I stopped mid reach for the fork and turned to look at Stan.

"What did you just call me?" I asked him. I was so sick of this. Why couldn't he just shut up? "A whore." He smirked knowing that he had upset me. I got up from the chair. "For me to be one that would sort of require me not to be a virgin you asshole. Not to mention i would have fuck more than one guy and seeing as i have not even done one guy, i am not a whore. Something seems to be off with your senses Stan because you should be able to smell it." I was immediantely casious of Marie being in the middle of us and shifted so he would have to go threw me if he went to attack. No doubt he would go after my weakness first.

"You should watch your mouth little girl." He threatened. "Why? Your just going to continue doing whatever you can to provoke me so i either piss off Godric and he gets rid of me or i piss you off enough that you have reason to kill me and can get away with it." Isabel stepped between us and pushed him back. "Stop this. You are supposed to be Godric's left hand and you continue to provoke his human. This has been going on to long. Stop acting like a baby vampire and more your age." He glared at her.

"She is nothing. Just some blood bag on the run from others. She jumped at the chance to hide behind Godric. She deserves to be found by those humans." At this Pam stood up and gave him a cold glare. "Her situation has been explained to Eric and I. She resisted Godric and only relented when she was not strong enough to protect the 'child' alone. This was Godric's choice. You will stop questioning him."

"I am not questioning my sheriff. Just the human bitch." Stan growled. "How about this. I died dumbass. I took bullets to my chest and bled to death. Godric chose to save me. I am alive by his will." I told him. "He should have left you dead." He snapped. "Who are you to say what he should or shouldn't do?" Pam growled.

"Enough."

At that everyone was suddenly quiet. "Elizabeth is apart of this nest. You will treat her with respect or you will leave." Godric said holding Stan's gaze with a cold calculating one. He was watching Stan's every move. Reaction. So as Stan's shoulders sagged and the tough guy demeanor seemed to fall apart. Godric seemed please. It was when Stan settled a cold gaze at me that i returned the look with equal force. "They will see threw you eventually." He promised. "Of course. I don't plan on hiding my identity forever. They will know me."

"Intill that blessed day arrives and i am given premission to kill you..." He stood straight. "I must adhear to my sheriff wishes and treat you with respect... even if i hold none for you." I don't know what i had done to set Stan off. I guess it was just cause i was human. I don't know. I do know that if he is willing to listen to Godric then i will return the favor. I respect him enough to treat him like a person... well as long as he doesn't attempt to end Marie's or my life. I'm good.

"Ok well since this is settled. Elizabeth we have something to tell you." Isabel said and immediantly i was prepared for the worst. "Godric is having a gathering of sorts to allow the vampires to meet you... the problem is... you have to smell like him."

"Huh?" Please tell me she isn't saying what i think she's saying. "It's simple you just let him drink from you and you drink some of his blood in return." Ook so she wasn't hinting at what i thought she was... what is wrong with me? Was i changing personalities along with my name cause i don't remember being so...

Anyways.

"It's not that simple Isabel. It creates a bond. If done three times she would be... his wife." Eric said seemly annoyed that Isabel had chosen to veto this very important part. Stan walked away. It took a lot for him to do it to.

"I didn't mention that part because she's stubborn." She told him. "Wait you-" Pam laughed at me. "Yes were going to bind you to Godric every way possible."

"...yea... i'm going to ignore all of you now." and i did. Annoyed them all to... didn't matter what they did, from grabbing me and forcing me to stop what i was doing to saying crude things, i only payed attention to Marie. Those poor vampires.

Is it wrong that i am amused by this?


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since my death or as Pam likes to call it. My close call. They were all planning my big meeting with everyone in Dallas. I was going to be introduced obviously as Godric's human. He would demand Marie and I remain unharmed and should we ever need any assistance they were expected to give it.

Honestly i didn't like it. They all knew i didn't. There's going to be a bunch of vampires here and vampires love babies blood, along with the blood of a virgin. I mean come on! That's like putting a targeting sign on our foreheads! "This isn't safe." I muttered under my breath. Not like it mattered... Godric said Eric, Pam, Isabel, and of course himself would protect us.

Even as i stepped out in the black dress... that was to short. I wanted to do nothing but argue with them. Eric and Pam immediantly approved of the falls just below my ass strapless dress. My eyes fell on Godric who was holding a sleeping Marie. I could see a human not to far behind him and stepped forward... I had become more careful after nearly losing my life. More protective. Feircely loyal. So i wanted to make sure that this human wasn't going to be stupid enough to try anything. Expessially since Godric was holding my baby.

After all... Eric pretty much announced that they were vampires as soon as they walked in this store. The name of this place i can't even pronouce right. I was relieved when the human grabbed a shirt off the rack and walked off.

"Someone's a little jumpy." Pam teased. "B-" I stopped, my usual response of bite me was no longer allowed. I use to say it to my friends all the time whenever they picked on me but now my company were vampires. No bite me could no longer be said. "I'm not wearing this dress." I told them instead. "It's a original! It fits your body perfectly." She argued.

"Ok... that doesn't matter much to me. All i know is if i have to pick up something i'm going to be flashing a room of vampires and their humans. I'm not wearing it." Eric of course found nothing wrong with that, neither did Pam, Isabel shook her head and sighed so i don't know what she thought, and Godric was purposely ignoring us choosing to pay attention to a sleeping Marie.

I rolled my eyes and went back in to the dressing room, changing back in to my light blue jeans and white tank top. Pulling my jacket on i left the room. I was dress with in 2 minutes mainly because i didn't like being seperated from Marie.

"How about we compermise? If you can find a dress like that but a little longer i'll wear it." I told Pam. "Or you can stop being such a stick in the mud and wear the damn thing."

"No offense Pam but... this dress just screams 'easy' not something i should be in. I like it i really do but it's more suited to going to the club then a gathering where my baby will be with me... and no i will not being going to any clubs ever." Isabel smiled at me and held up a white piece that had me retreating in seconds. "This was Pam's second choice." She told me as i took another step back. "That one is a hell no." It was pratically see threw and strapless.

"Marie's getting cold." Godric said. I shrugged off my jacket walking up to him, covering her with it. It was still warm with my body heat so it would be okay for now but we would need to hurry. He looked like he felt bad that there was nothing he could really do. "It's still winter, don't worry if it was because of you she would have been crying for me." I smiled when he chuckled, probably because he knew it was true. "How about this?" I looked over my shoulder to see another white dress, turning a little bit so i could see it better. I was surprised to find that it was one of those dresses that you would see from years ago. The modest neckline, long sleeves, long skirt.

"I'm not a princess..." I muttered in response, not able to believe that the dress could ever be a option. Besides wouldn't that dress just be a little over dressy? "You are impossible to shop for." Pam snapped. "...Just pick something... i really just want this trip to be over with." As soon as i said that it was like hell froze over. Pam was glaring at me like i had just murdered her favorite pet.

"This trip is important. You will enjoy it and you will love the dress." She said coldly. More so than usual. "Ok." I said not sure of what else to say. Well nothing that wouldn't get me in trouble anyways. For the remainer of the trip i "behaved" more like i just ignored then and let them get what they wanted. Obviously the human wasn't allowed to think. So i ended up with the original dress that Pam wanted for me in the first place, a pair of matching strap heels and a headache.

"You have been quiet Elizabeth... are you alright?" Isabel asked me. "I'm fine." I lied. I was annoyed, i was going to be labeled a whore and god knows i didn't want to deal with the consequences of those thoughts. Pam wasn't going to listen to reason, Eric was agreeing with Pam, and Godric was ignoring the situation. Isabel wasn't much help either, she had just stood by...

I took Marie away from Godric. He hadn't protested, probably knowing as much as i did that she was the only reason i wasn't snapping right now. I looked at the car we were no approaching. Godric's. He unlocked the doors, opened the drivers side back seat door for me and i put Marie in her car seat. Making sure she was in securly before i closed the door.

Godric had the car on and pulled out as soon as the last door shut. Eric's car speeding right next to his. I had gotten use to the crazy speed but it didn't mean i liked them doing this with Marie in the car...


End file.
